Hoffnungen: Its my life
by Usa-Chanlover442
Summary: Austria discovers a new nation, but shes... Weird... Shes way more mature than most little girls and she can be volatile. He somehow managed to get her to trust him, but her "Sister" has to come along on the journey back to Austria's country. He is forced to take take of yet another Italy and Romano. Which one is which? How does this new nations life turn out? Why is she this way?
1. Ass-hat

Ch01- Meeting the nation and the citizens~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or ant of these characters, except the new nation.**

Austria had been looking for years... Finally after years of unsuccessful searches he finally found it. The island soon to be named Hoffnungen. As he looked at the land he could feel that it was a good nation. A nation that would help him prosper. Finally, he sees a little girl with a weird hair on her hair. "Excuse me, Whats your name?"

They little girl just frowned and crossed her arms. "Why? Whats it to you?"

Austria was shocked. How could a little girl speak so rudely to him. "My name is Austria. I've come here, and would like to know what your name is. Are you the island?"

The girl turned away. "I don't have to answer to you bull shit."

Austria's eyes widened. "A-Aren't you rude!"

The little girl turned back to him. Her arms stretched out and and her teeth showing. "What did you say you little asshole! Isn't it rude to speak so rudely aboot someone behind their backs!"

Austria put his hand on his head. She said _aboot_... But she also had a German accent. What? Was she Russian too! "My sincere apologies, my lady."

Hoffnungen just stood there, arms crossed. Her brown, wavy, short hair waving violently in the wind. "Well, bye Mr. Asshole." The girl twirled around like a princess and started walking away.

"Wait! I'm very far away from home... Can I please stay the night?" Said Austria as he chased after her.

The girl stopped and put her fingers to her chin. She could see the pleading in his eyes. "Arg... Fine... But you must leave in the morning... And dont even think aboot coming back, Da!"

Austria wiped his face with his hands. "Oh... No..." Yup... She is Russian as well.

Austria started walking along with the girl. "So... Are you this island? I was hoping if you would like to give me some supplies."

The girl shrugged. "As long as you and your stingy ass doesn't take all my supplies... Sure! You'll be my first trading partner."

Austria knew the wrong words out of his mouth could have her mauling his face. Russian, really? Not to mention Canadian and German. Canadians are polite though... How could this little brat be part Canadian? "So tell me... Whats your name?"

"My name is Hoffnungen. A bunch of people drifted away in a boat crash a few weeks ago. They were made of mostly Germans and Austrians, But there were a few Canadians and Russians. We also have Finnish, Norwegian, Swedish, English, American, Italian... And... Well... A lot of other nationalities as well."

Austria's face grew grim. Of coarse. The only non violent countries in this island is Italy, Canada, and Finland... If Finland counted. "So your a gathering of violence? Great!"

Hoffnungen turns around with her eyes sparking like flames. Her mouth was twisted and her face looked just simply terrifying. "What did you just say you Dumb ass?"

"Um! I said you're a gathering of... Um... Experience? That's so great!" Austria knew that they would never get along well.

After introducing Austria to all 500 people on the huge island, Austria was shown to his room in Hoffnungen... Mansion? "Here's the kitchen, living room... Um... Here's the bathroom for your room and here's your room. NEVER go into the room at the end of the hall or else you wont be returning home in one piece.

Austria gulped. "You said that you guys have only been here a few weeks... How could this mansion be built here in only that little time?"

Hoffnungen giggled. "Because these people are nice. They help each other. All 500 people worked on this mansion together. There are aboot 300 more just like it. We only need one more to complete all that we need for all the families. The family that's left said that we should wait a week or two before building any more, so thy are staying here in my mansion."

"How did you get so much work done in so little time, and so few people? And how did you get all the materials? There are endless diamonds and gold pieces engraved into the walls!"

Hoffnungen shrugged again. "We have mines that are full of minerals and stuff. The plates under us instead of pushing down crumble away then leave all the minerals on the surface. Or at least close to it. We still have to work harder to find food and clean, non salty water. I made a ship by myself and go off every so often to go to Spain, Portugal, England, Ireland and other close by countries to try to sell some of our materials to get some foods. Although I dont usually bring back anything from England. Anyways... I better get started on dinner today. You want anything?"

Austria smiled. "Why yes. If you have any, Ill take some coffee."

Hoffnungen sighed. "Ill see what I can do you snob..."

At dinner, Austria was sipping his coffee. The family was there, although it didn't seem like much of a family. A little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and her mom with black hair and green eyes. They looked nothing alike but you could tell by the atmosphere that they were mom and daughter.

"So... How are you ladies?"

The girl smiled, but the mom looked weary. The girl who looked around 15 or 16, ran up to him and excitedly shook his hand. "Hello Dude! My name is Leanne! Its a pleasure to meet you! Whats your name, Mister?"

Her mom took hold of her shoulder. "Now Leanne... Calm down. I'm sure this man doesn't like to be bothered too much."

Austria continued sipping his coffee. He was confused. Who were these people? "My name is Austria."

The women smiled. "I'm Leanne's friend, Kappa."

Austria was surprised. He widened his eyes in amazement. All he could do was look back at his coffee. Then Hoffnungen came in with some Churros, Tomatoes, and croissants. Spain and France must have gotten a visit from this little nation. "Okay. So you guys go ahead and eat. I have work to attend to. Ass hat! You can explore my house but you cant touch anything. And remember. Don't go into the room at the end of the hallway!"

Austria sat there. He didn't know what to do. "What kind of work do you have to do? I could help you."

Hoffnungen just turned away and responded quietly. "No you cant..."

Austria looked at the small plates of food. Kappa took a croissant. "She can get to be a little anti social sometimes. Running an entire nation by herself without a boss can be tiring. I believe that all she needs is a family to help point her in the right direction. But little girls have to be convinced to be brought into a family. Brought into a lonely hard working family." 

Austria knew instantly what the lady was aiming towards. He stood up, walked right by the table of food and into the office that Hoffnungen had walked into. "What the fucking bloody hell did I tell you! Get out of here!"

Austria, despite her words of frustration, walked inside and sat next to her. She had 2 rolling chairs, a desk, a stack of papers, a few iron cabinets, and some pens and pencils. What is a nation at her age doing being so mature?She didn't have a single visible drawing of anything. Not unicorns, or fairies or anything but letters on a stack of countless papers. You could smell the determination and sweat. The walls weren't decorated or painted. They were just stone plates. And a small, dim light made it in through the window, that had blinds down almost completely. "I came here to help. I want you to trust me."

Hoffnungen just clenched her fists and jumped angrily from her chair. " I said you cant fucking help you fucking ball of shit!"

Austria took her anger better than before. "What kind of work do you have to work on?"

She suddenly turned toward her desk and flung a bunch of papers that were in the middle of her desk into a drawer. "Who the fuck do you think you are asking a lady aboot her personal business, Ve?"

Her accent was slowly turning from German to Italian. "So when you're calm, you speak like a Russian, but hen you're angry... You're Italian? That doesn't make sense!"

Hoffnungen slaps Austria across the face. "Are you insulting me?"

"And you can be straight forward too! You are honest, unpredictable and stubborn!"

Hoffnungen collapsed into her chair. She rubbed her eyes with her naked arm. Austria finally noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He really didn't notice before this, but he was happy that he finally broke through her. "Fine you jerk bastard! I get a little overwhelmed with all the wok I do... So I..." Hoffnungen finally reached back into the cabinet that held the papers she threw into. "I Do this sometimes..."

She held a paper out to Austria. "This is..." She had a beautifully drawn picture of the girl the said her name was Leanne. "You are amazing!"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "No! I not only draw horribly but I do this sometimes instead of the work I should be doing!"

Austria smiled. "Well... You are a young nation. You have so much responsibility and yet, you do a lot of the work. You need some alone time sometimes. I understand how that feels..."

Hoffnungen looks at the picture. "But... Hmph! Get the fuck out of here!"

Finally, Austria listened. Instead of exploring, he went straight to his room and fell asleep.

The next morning, Austria was off to his country. He stepped onto his boat to leave, But was stopped by the yelling of a familiar voice. "Wait! Don't leave without me!"

It was Hoffnungen. "What? Hoffnungen? What are yo doing here?"

She was carrying a very small bag. "I didn't say you could leave without me!"

Austria realizes that even though she was still bitter, He was able to get through to her. "So, what I said yesterday made you want to come with me?"

Hoffnungen threw her stuff on the ship. "Hey! Shut the fuck up!"

Hoffnungen climbed aboard, when another yell came from behind them. "No! Take her with you!"

Hoffnungen turned around along side with Austria, who you could tell wasn't very happy about stopping twice. "Kappa? What are you and Leanne doing here?"

Kappa stopped in front of the ship. "Please take Leanne with you... I cant come, but she can have a better life in Austria."

Leanne shook her head. "No! I told you a hundred time! I'm not leaving without you! Why do you refuse to come?"

Kappa pat Leanne's back. "Because my place is here. You can be taken better care of by Austria... Do you promise to take very good care of Leanne?"

Hoffnungen nodded. "We can try." Hoffnungen felt sad towards the two friends leaving, but she could tell that it was for the better.

Austria's face became grim again. "Didn't she ask me if I could take care of her? Not you!"

Hoffnungen shrugged, obviously pretending not to care. "So..."

Leanne slowly stepped on the ship. Her golden hair was brushed out. She had very few belongings with her. She was wearing a tank top with a turtle neck. It had 2 large flaps with 2 buttons each. She had a heart shaped hair pin that was flat and white,, but how it was painted, black made it look like it popped up. Her skirt was layered by 3, each layer having another flap. She wore brown boots with fur coming out the top and two fur balls dangling from strings. As she turned around, she waved her hands in the air."I'll miss all of you guys! Especially you. Kappa!"


	2. Home

Ch02 A new life

**(I've been using Google translate for my translations. I'm sorry if I screwed up on some and I hope that if you are part or even completely German, Hungarian, Italian, Etc. that you dont get offended.)**

"Okay ladies... Here is your new home!" Austria said as he opened the door. "You girls go ahead and explore."

After locking the door, Austria turned around to see Hungary. "Hello Austria! Who are these cuties?"

Hoffnungen smiled politely. "And who are you, if I may ask?"

Hungary smiled. "My! What a polite little girl you are! My name is Hungary. What are your names?"

Leanne jumped up and hugged Hungary very tightly. "Hello! My name is Leanne and its a pleasure to meet you! Are you like... Our new mom? That would be so cool!"

Hungary looked happy to see some new faces. And she seemed to like Leanne. "You're full of energy! You seem like a good kid!"

Hoffnungen walked up slowly. "Jó reggelt . Nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk. A nevem Hoffnungen."

"Oh! How polite are you, suddenly?" Austria sounded confused. One minute, shes calling his ass-hat, the next, shes being polite and speaking Hungarian.

Hungary picked up the chibi Hoffnungen. "Austria? When did you become so rude? People dont just become polite in a matter of hours!"

Austria sighed. "Well... Anyways... Hoffnungen is a nation that I have control over for the time being. Leanne is one of her peoples friends."

Hungary smiled wider. "You mean we finally have a family? Like the ones we use to talk about having after Italy and Romano left? That's such a lovely surprise!"

Austria's face was smiling, but you could tell that he was worried about Hoffnungen by the way he slumped over and his eyebrows bent center up. "Great..."

Hungary turned around, Hoffnungen still in hand. She was hugging her, but she removed one of her hands to pull down one of her eyelids and stuck out her tongue, just in the right spot so that Hungary didn't see. Then she mouthed out the words "Shit hole".

Austria retreated to his room. Hungary had taken the girls to a guest room so that they could set it up for 1 sweet and polite little chibi girl, and one excitable and loving teenager. "So what color would you 2 like to paint it? Oh! Where should the beds be? Maybe here?" Hungary looked into a corner. "No... The one of you wouldn't be able to get up until the other did..."

Hoffnungen pointed to the other side of the room. "How aboot there, Ms. Hungary. One can be on one side while the other is on the other. No problems, am I wrong?"

Hungary nodded her head. "Well, Leanne? Do you like that idea?"

Leanne jumped up. "I guess that will do, although I was hoping to be able to sleep closer to Hoffnungen..."

Hungary put her fingers closer to her chin in a thinking position. "How about we put them against the wall but in the middle of the room. You wouldn't have any corners next to your bed, and you would both be able to get out of bed when you want."

Hoffnungen sighed. "I guess we can..."

Hungary put her hands together as if she was clapping, but she didn't remove them from each other. "How about you guys get separate rooms, and Leanne can maybe go into yours at night if she gets too scared!"

Hoffnungen shrugged. "maybe..."

and then it was decided. They would have separate rooms, but would sleep together on scary nights, Obviously including the first night sleeping in the house.

Many weeks later, Hoffnungen was given one of the famous green maids uniforms. "What the hell is this for?"

Austria gave handed her the red ribbon that was suppose to be tied around the collar of the uniform. "If you're going to be staying here, you must help."

Hoffnungen threw the uniform aside. "Ummm... Nu uh..."

Austria's face grew hot with anger. "I'm in charge of you! You must listen to me if you're going to be a part of this family."

Hoffnungen sighed. "Well then I guess I'm not part of this family, shitty drumstick,"

Austria pointed his finger at the costume full of rage. "Put on the outfit and do some chores! They dont have to be big jobs when you start out!"

Hoffnungen sat in a comfy chair that Hungary bought for her. "And why would I agree to this? Just to have a name in your "Family". Yeah right. I'm not trying to prove anything, so why should I try."

Austria held up a cone of ice scream. "Not even for this?"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "Nope"

The he pulled out a chocolate bar. "This?" Austria read her facial expressions, which told him _not even._

Hungary walks into the kitchen, the room next to the fighting chibi and Austria. "Hoffnungen, What do you want for dinner?"

Hoffnungen looked at Hungary with calming eyes. Hungary still hadn't seen her demonic side yet. "I've always wanted to try Canadian bacon."

Hungary walked back into the kitchen, called Canada, and asked him how to make Canadian bacon. While she did that, Austria finally had something to use against her. "What about, if you dont wear the outfit, you dont get to eat dinner tonight? Ill make sure you wont eat it again."

Hoffnungen sighed. "Fine... But if I dont get my bacon, I will end you slowly and painfully."

While she walked into the bathroom, Austria went to see how Leanne was doing. He went into her room to check up on her. He figured that she didn't have a choice. Her best friend had practically pushed her onto the ship. "Leanne, Where are you?""

Austria felt something hug him tightly and suddenly from behind. "Huh?"

He heard Leanne giggling. "I gotcha! HUGS!"

Austria smiled as he pulled Leanne to his front. "How are you doing Leanne?"

Leanne intertwined her fingers happily. "Wonderful! How about you?"

"How do I look, ass hat?"

Austria looked at Hoffnungen, who was staring at him from the other side of the hallway. "You look beautiful!" Yelled Leanne as she ran up to her and squeezed her into a strong embrace. "You look soooo pretty!"

Hoffnungen blushed as she smiled sweetly at Leanne. "You think?"

Austria walked up to her and smiled as well. "You do. At least if others dont, I do."

Hoffnungen slapped him pretty hard for that. "Creepy..."

Austria frowned. Not in the angry way he usually did toward her, but in the way that almost made Leanne cry, who, unlike Hoffnungen, Stayed with him. "Are you okay, Mr. Austria?"

Austria stood straight. He took out a handkerchief, and wiped his glasses as if nothing happened. "Yes, I am."

At dinner, Austria tried to sit closer to Hungary then the other 2, who every night sat next to her. "Hungary, we need to talk..."

Hungary's eyes averted from the plates she was laying on the table to Austria. "What about?"

Austria sat in a chair. "I cant take it... This nation is starting to wear me out already... I just cant take care of her anymore..."

Hungary sat next to him "What do you mean? A parent never gives up on their children. Especially a good parent."

Austria looked at Hungary with disappointed eyes. " So... Maybe I'm not a goo parent..."

Hungary threw one arm around his shoulder, giving him a reassuring half-hug. "No Austria! You're a wonderful dad!"

Austria still didn't think so. "Maybe we can dump her with Spain... Maybe Romano would like having a sister... Especially one like her..."

Hungary stood up. "Give her away, go ahead... I guess that since she was your discovery, you can decide what to do with her, But I will let you know now. The guilt will come immediately.


	3. An alliance with a mortal

Ch03

So came yet another boring day for Hoffnungen, when Austria called her to the front door. She figured that since she had nothing else to do, she may as well go see what he wants. She walked over to the door. Austria was talking to some weird brunette that seemed to be laughing even though Austria had a serious face. "What do you want Ass hat?"

Austria wiped the side of his face before introducing her to his "friend". He smiled at the man. "Hoffnungen, Spain. Spain, Hoffnungen." 

Spain had looked at the girl. "Hola! You are my new little henchman! Its nice to meet you!"

The girl, wo was still chibi, looked the Spaniard over before shaking her head. "Sorry, but I'm not leaving!"

Spain frowned and Austria gave her a stern look. "I dont think you have an option!"

Hoffnungen turned away. "You always have an option, it just takes some courage and creativity to be able to explore them all!" And she walked off.

Austria put up his hand up to his neck "Give me a minute please!"

Spain closed his eyes. "Sorry, but I dont want another brat to take care of. Sure the last one touched my heart, but I cant handle more harsh words being thrown at me before the melting of a little girls heart." And with that, he turned down the offer

Austria slammed the door shut an wiped the sweat from his forehead, then he leaned against the door and slid to the floor. He sat there for a few minutes thinking of all the things he cold have done wrong. Maybe he should give her more chores, or maybe make her do more family activities... That might work... But she would refuse and Hungary would defend her. "What am I to do with that child?"

He suddenly heard a voice come from the hallway. "You aren't talking about me are you?"

Austria could tel that it was Leanne by the way she said about instead of aboot. "What do you want?"

Leanne sat next to him. "You seem more depressed than when we first met."

Austria looked in the opposite direction of the girl. "Your sister... She is too much... I cant handle her and she refuses to leave..."

Leanne shrugs. "Well... She doesn't trust the people... She needs to... But just to let you know, if she leaves so do I..."

Austria puts his head on his knees. "What am I going to do?"

Leanne smiled brightly, nudging his shoulder playfully. "Just deal with her. I want her to stay, and you want me to stay!"

Austria gently hugged her. "Things as a nation aren't quite that easy."

Leanne jumped up. "Wow! That's pretty!" and he little girl ran off chasing the air. _She reminds me of someone... _Austria thought to himself.

That night, Hoffnungen was visited by Leanne. "Hey! Are you awake, Hoffy?"

Hoffnungen tried to ignore her by rolling over, but the girl still talked and made noise, so she finally responded. "Yes..."

Leanne giggled. "I was wondering... Maybe we could make an alliance?"

Hoffnungen paused. "B-But you're not a nation! How could we make an alliance?"

Leanne put her hands in the air as she laid on her back. "Just imagine! We could help each other, and trade with each other, and be best friends!"

Hoffnungen sighed. "I dont feel like having a sister, especially you, since you are older."

Leanne turned towards her sister with smiling eyes. "Why not? We would love each other just like sisters! Even though technically we arent related."

Hoffnungen huffed angrily. "Well, what got you thinking that you and a nation could have an alliance?"

Leanne held her sisters hand. "Mr. Austria said that being a nation isnt easy, so I wanted to try!"

Hoffnungen giggled bored. "Fine... Sisters..."

Leanne wrapped her arm around the brunette next to her, and Hoffnungen embraced the blonde. Leanne giggled one last time before the z's settled in. "Sisters..."


	4. Shojen the Turtle

Ch04

After the girls had made their little alliance, and kept it secret from Austria, They did everything together. Austria was a little startled, But figured it was better Leanne then himself, So he let it be. One day when playing by a lake, the 2 sisters found a turtle. Leanne picked it up. "Hoffy! Look what I found! A turtle!"

Hoffnungen walked up to her and rubbed the tip of her pointer finger gently across the top of its head. "What a cutie! But look at his leg..."

Leanne took a closer look at the leg of the slimy green turtle in front of her. "What happened to its leg! Its all bruised!"

The other sister took a hold of the frog and look at the scene. "I dont know, but lets try to be quiet so that we dont startle it..."

The blonde looked at the cute, webbed toed creature in her sisters hands. "You like animals? You dont seem like the nature kind of girl!"

The brunette continued to gently pet the turtle. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

The girls brought the creature into the house. Hoffnungen walked up to Austria, carefully making sure to not hurt the thing. "Austria! Were keeping this poor hurt turtle!"

Austria took one look at it and cringed. "No! You cannot keep it"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "I wasn't asking."

Austria grabbed the turtle from her hands. "We aren't keeping this disaster in the house." Hoffnungen tried to get it back, but he was so much taller.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Screamed little Hoffnungen, still attempting to reach the poor thing, who Austria was holding by the leg

Leanne hears this and runs into the room. Austria was holding it out the window and was about to drop it when he heard her scream. "Mr. Austria! Don't! Please!"

Austria brought the turtle back inside and sighed. "Leanne? Why are you here?"

Leanne ran over to him and snatched the turtle from his grasp, Since she was almost as tall as Austria. This was the first time either of them had seen her at all angry. "What do you think you were doing to this poor thing! He needs help and whether you like it or not, we ARE going to help him!"

Hoffnungen pulls on her layered skirt. "What are we going to name him?"

Leanne puts her usual smile back on. "Well, I kinda wanted to name him Shojen, But what about you?"

Hoffnungen thought for a minute before she agreed. "Shojen sounds very nice."

Austria put his bottom back in the chair he was sitting inn before the whole thing even started. "Who knew she could be that scary..."

Leanne and Hoffnungen found an ice cream box to put him. "We need to go to the store to buy him food!"

Hoffnungen agreed. "And a better box..."

Hungary took the girls to the closest pet store and bought what the new family pet needed. Terrain, a rock, a pet box, crickets, and some fake seaweed. Hungary helped set it up. The water was nice and high, but not too high, the rock covered about ¾ of the box, the bowl they got was a nice blue with yellow spots. They filled the bowl with some crickets and watched as Shojen ate some. He took small bites and ate them very slowly, but the 3 that were there watched him. "How I would love to watch this little guy some more, I have work to do. I'm sorry girls."

Hoffnungen smiled at the turtle and sighed. She whispered into the top of his container. "I love you, Shojen..."

Leanne jumped up, eyes widened. "What did you say?"

Hoffnungen blushed and shook her head. "Nothing!"

**I know that this doesn't have to do much with the story yet, and I know that its very short...I'm sorry! Just sit tight and keep reading. REMEMBER: You can review. Just tell me what you think or if you have ideas of what to add or even just advice! Have you had a nice day, Da?**


	5. Dream or Nightmare?

Ch05

**WARNING: Severe feels chapter! And if you haven't heard the fifth seasons credit song "Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo" Then be prepared to see it referenced in here and in many other parts in this fic! But the feels though, Eh?**

Weeks after Shojen was taken in by the sisters, His leg got better and the girls tried to let him free. They figured that if there was one turtle that was hurt, there would probably be more that would need their help so they could keep the turtle stuff. "Shojen! We know you want to be free so just leave!" No matter how many times Leanne yelled sadly at the turtle, he never left the container. Every time Hoffnungen would pick him up and put him in the water where they found him, he would always crawl back.

"Shojen! Just leave! Be free!" Yells the other sister as she wipes her eyes. "Why wont you go?"

Hungary steps outside, hearing all the yelling that was going on. "Is everything okay, girls?"

Hoffnungen points at the turtle that has managed to crawl back into its box. "Why wont he go back home?"

Hungary smile and hugs the crying sisters, still not knowing that they are sisters. "Maybe you took such good care of him that he wants you to be his new family!"

Leanne looks up at her. "Really?"

Hungary looks around the river. "And it looks like his family left him behind..."

Hoffnungen picks up Shojen and puts him in the box. "You're home, Shojen"

After a long day of feeding and playing with the turtle, they lay down and sleep, Leanne sneaks into Hoffnungen's room and snores. "Sisters..."

The brunette closes her eyes to sleep. She finds herself in a land of sadness. She looked up and saw herself crying in front of the fireplace grown up, wearing Leanne's clothes. Why was she wearing Leanne's stuff? Why was she crying? She closes her eyes and rubs them and sees a different scenario. A gravestone? Why is that there. She walks up to it to read the name. "Shojen?" Then she looks behind herself where another one was, only this one was snapped in half. She leaned forward to read it and turned to look away, seeing that that was where her sister was resting. "No... Not Leanne..."

She stood up and ran away from where she was. She wiped her eyes to clear them of the tears that over flowed them. She fit a wall and collapsed. "What happened... Why is she gone?" She stood back up to the sound of a gun clicking. "Hoffnungen? Why are you here? Are you trying to spy on me?"

She flew her hands in the air and turned to face him. "Why would I spy on you when I live with you?"

Austria was wearing an army uniform. "What are you talking about you traitor?"

Hoffnungen flew her foot around and kicked the gun pointed to her to the ground. "This isn't like you Austria!"

Austria didn't listen. " This is what I've been for years... Ever since you left..."

She didn't know what to think. Was this some sort of future she had in front of her that she didn't like? Maybe it was just her imagination. She looked a little past Austria to see something green flying around. She ran towards it from where the grave was but had vanished, but the closer she got, the higher it flew. She put her hand above her eyes to protect them from the sun that came from the endless white around her. Suddenly something hits her head and she looks down to the ground. She picks up a tiny music player and turns on the first song. It seemed to be some song in Japanese, but sang by some one who sung like an angel. When the song was over, Hoffnungen closed her eyes with tears starting to come out again. Then the music player starts vibrating gently as a voice rang through it once more, but not singing.

"Hoffy? Don't cry! It'll be alright... I'm just fine... Ill be okay... Just promise me to sing the song I just sang when your time comes... Can you do that for your sister?"

Hoffnungen's eyes became so blurry. She couldn't see straight. She nodded her head slowly.

"Y-Yes Leanne... I will..."

She puts the player down back on the ground. She hears something fly right above her, but everything fades into a soft black before she can see what the green thing was. But only one thing lands on her nose. "A green feather?"

As she wakes up, she feels like she would throw up any second. Her head felt hot and and her hands were sweating. Leanne was above her shaking her awake. "H-Hoffy! You have a fever!"

Hungary and Austria burst through the door. Hungary feels her head. "That's one high fever. You stay in bed today, Okay darling?"

Hoffnungen nodded. "Y-Yeah... Maybe I should..."

A few hours after that, Leanne had come inside to find her sister a sleep. She sat next to her and looked at her. "Isn't your face so cute when you're asleep?"

Leanne reaches to lightly touch her cheek, when Hoffnungen jumps up screaming. "No! Leanne!"

Leanne's face surprises and she pets the top of her head to try to calm her down. "Calm down, calm down... It was a nightmare... What was it about?"

Hoffnungen's face turns red in embarrassment, and starts looking mad. "I wasn't scared! B-But I had a dream that you were dead... And Shojen... And me and Austria were enemies... I had the same one before I woke up earlier too..."

Blondie looks at her with a serious expression laying on her face. "Me and Shojen will one day be no more... But you will live on... Just learn to except that regular people dont live as long as you, and it happens to all of them one day..." She held Hoffnungen's head into a strong and tight, yet comforting embrace. "You have to stay strong and remember who and what you live for... How about we make a promise to each other?"

Hoffnungen's head tilts slightly to the side, signaling that she is confused. "A promise aboot what?"

Leanne holds on the Unoffensive hands and looks deeply into her eyes. "When I die, I want you to sing my favorite song, and as close as when your countries end as well... I want you to sing Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo for me, Okay?"

Hoffnungen's eyes widen. _The song in her dreams. How was it real? How can she know this is the song since she has never heard it?_ Luckily, she was a play it by ear kind of person. "C-Can you sing it for me so I know how to sing it?"

Leanne nods and starts singing. From the very first note to the very last, she truly had the voice of an angel.


	6. Sisters forever

Ch06

Hoffnungen and Leanne were sitting on the river bank reading a book about the world. "Hoffy! Where do you wish you could go in the world?"

Hoffnungen shrugged. "I dont know... I kinda want to go all over the world."

Leanne pat her shoulder and smiled. "Wow! I want to go to Iceland! Its seems like a very interesting place and I want to go!"

Hoffnungen put her head gently into her hand as her elbow laid in her lap. " If you go, I wont be able to go because of Austria..."

Leanne rubbed her hand all over her sisters head, accidentally touching her weird hair sticking from her head. It was thicker than most. The tip of it was blonde like her sisters, but the root of it was darker brown than the rest of her hair. Leanne had the same one only the colors were reversed. "Hey, Dumb ass! Don't touch me there! You know what happens!"

Leanne puts her fingertips over her mouth and giggles. "Woops! Sorry, Hoffy!"

Hoffnungen punches her arm. "And dont call me that!"

Leanne hugs her sister. "So... You want me to call you sis?"

Hoffnungen pushes her off. "S-Shuddap!"

Leanne stands up. "Anyways... Even if I decided to go to Iceland, I dont have any money to go... Austria wouldn't give me any... Would he?"

Hoffnungen shrugs. "I bet not, But he can be surprising sometimes, Aru."

"Your Chinese is breaking through! You actually really like Austria, Don't you?"

Hoffnungen realized there was no fighting with her sister when her speech started switching to Chinese. "W-What did I say aboot shutting up, Leanne!"

"Lets go see if Austria will give me the money to go to Iceland!"

Hoffnungen growls under her breath. "Fine..."

As the two girls run over to to Austria, They notice that he was walking over to them. "Hello girls. I've been looking for you."

Leanne stops in front of him, but Hoffnungen stops much farther away. She cant quite hear them, but she can tell what was going on just by looking at them. Leanne grabbed Austria's sleeve and jumping up and down. Austria smiled and rubbed her back. Leanne's already big smile grew even larger as she ran over to her sister. "Sis! Hey Sis! He said I could go!"

Austria walks up to them. "Sis?"

Leanne turns around and smiles. "Yeah! A few weeks ago we declared ourselves sisters! Isn't it exciting?"

Austria smiled. "Yeah! Are you happy, Hoffnungen?"

The chibi looked pissed. "Yeah yeah, whatever Asshole..."

After a few weeks, Austria had planned the trip for Leanne. "Leanne! Its almost time to go to the airport!"

Leanne grabbed her bags that had many thing in them. "I'm coming!"

Leanne was almost out the door when Hoffnungen ran up to her. "Leanne! Wait!"

Leanne turned to her. "What is it? Are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed her sisters head.

"I made this for you... To remember me by..." Leanne was handed 2 pictures. One was of her and her sister hugging and smiling on the river bank. Shojen was on Leanne's head. It was very well made and was very detailed. And the other one was the picture of Leanne that Hoffnungen showed Austria when they first met.

"You didn't have to! Ill already remember you very well!" Said the blonde as she smiled. "And ill be back in a week or two."

Hoffnungen sniffed while she was crying and pulling on Leanne's sleeve. "I have a bad feeling aboot this trip, Eh! I just wanted to give you these just in case!"

Leanne kissed her sisters cheek and smiled. "Ill be just fine, Hoffy..."

Hoffnungen grabs her hand and holds it to her cheek. "Sis..." After that, she found herself in a tight embrace with her sister.

"Ill be just fine, Sis..."

Hoffnungen sat there waving to them and wiping her tears away as she watched her sister leave. When they were out of sight, she turned around and whispered. "I love you, Big sister..."

She immediately ran to Hungary's room. She jumped into the bed and tried to fall asleep next to her. "Hoffnungen? What are you doing in my bed?"

Hoffnungen grabbed her sleeve in a failed attempt to comfort herself. "Leanne left for Iceland."

Hungary pet the girl next to her. "She will be back in a week, Hoffnungen... Don't worry about her. Shell be fine by herself."

She started wiping her eyes with the sleeve that had her tight grip. "I-I have a really bad feeling aboot this whole thing... But Leanne is so excited, she wouldn't listen to me..."

"She wants to go... Maybe you are just sad that she left you behind?"

Hoffnungen was reminded of the dream she had when she was sick. "No... I mean maybe... but That's not why I feel this way aboot her leaving..."

Hungary giggled and hugged her. "You are so cute!"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "No I'm not... I just hide it when you're around..."

Hungary frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I cuss a lot, I usually call Austria ass hat, I like violence and being rude... Must I go on?"

Hungary smiles again. "I dont care! You are still adorable!"

Hoffnungen curls up next to her. "At least you're still here Hungary..."

Hungary pokes her nose. "I guess..."

"What do you mean "i guess?" You are the only one still here that knows me well..."

"Austria likes you. He may not know the you that I know, but believe it or not, he cares."

Hoffnungen looks up the ceiling. "He almost sold me to Spain. How is that him liking me."

Hungary looked up too. "He may Just not want you to know because you are apparently so rude."

Hoffnungen shrugged. "Maybe... But I cant wait for Leanne to come home..."


	7. Saying goodbye

Ch07

**Yay! We finally find out Leanne's last name! Too bad aboot the news though... Anyways, someone told me that the last chapter didn't have any feels, but if that didn't, then this will. Hope you enjoy, Aru!**

Hungary and Austria were making some bacon for Hoffy since she seemed so depressed. Leann was still on her trip in Iceland. Everyday that Leanne was gone, Hoffy felt worst and worst until one day she hid herself and threatened to rip off the appendages of anyone who attempted to disturb her. After the bacon was done, Hungary brought it over to her room to attempt to get her out of the room. "Hey! Hoffnungen! I have some bacon!"

"Fuck off!"

Hungary looked at the plate. This wasn't the Canadian bacon she asked for. This time she asked America how he makes bacon. She didn't think that it would taste very good, but Hoffy always wants some, but Hungary never had the chance to ask America how to make it. "Come on! Its American! I worked really hard on it!"

Hungary heard a strange silence from inside the room. The door slowly cracked open. "Gimme then fuck off!"

Hungary smiles. "You know the rule about food in the rooms."

Hoffy sighs and after 5 days straight, comes out of the room. Hungary hands her the plate, and Hoffy walks up to the window at the front of the house. She could see the whole front yard from there. All the pretty flowers and animals that scurry across it. Finally it hit her. Her heart started pounding faster than she knew it could. The bad feeling she had, had gotten so much more worst in an instant. She grabbed her chest and couldn't help but attempt at holding back the sobs that hit her harder than a brick.

Austria heard her and dashed for the front room. "Hoffnungen? What happened?"

Hoffy just looked at Austria with tears dripping endlessly. "It hurts... I can't... Breathe..."

Austria ran over and picked Hoffnungen up. "What hurts! Should we call a hospital?"

Hoffnungen pointed to where most the pain had formed. Her heart. Her eyes were narrowing as if she was tired, but this was serious. She knew that something happened, but she couldn't tell what, But she didn't like it at all.

Austria felt her head. "You seem normal... Is there anything else wrong?"

She starts crying even harder. "What happened! Tell me! I dont know why I feel like this! Please!" Suddenly she wipes her eyes and looks past Austria's shoulder to see a sparkle in the corner of the room. She stopped crying just long enough to see it. It calmed her down until it disappeared.

Austria runs to the closest telephone and begins dialing 911. Hungary finally reaches the room with them in it. "Whats wrong with Hoffnungen?"

Hoffy finally starts squirming out of Austria's arms. "Don't call them! Don't call 911! I just have a really bad feeling aboot Leanne!"

Austria put the phone down and wiped the back of his hand on the forehead, ,to try to get rid of the sweat that was pouring from it. "Don't scare me like that! You should have told me that it was only your gut!"

Hungary looked at Austria with a disappointed look as she leaned over to ask Leanne what she felt. "I suddenly just felt a... Burst of sadness pass me by... I Just am worried aboot Leanne, Eh..."

Austria walked to his room, and Hungary hugged Hoffnungen. "She will be just fine... Don't worry... This is your first time without her here, its only natural to feel worried..."

Hoffnungen wiped her eyes again, only on Hungary's sleeve. "T-Thanks Mrs. Hungary..."

Austria decided to stay with Hoffy until she went to bed, but she never left the window. All through out the night, she just stared. Austria put his hand on her shoulder and was surprised when Hoffy didn't yell obscenities at him or at the very least throw his arm off her. "What are you looking at?" He said as he smiled, thinking it would be something cute like _looking at the flowers _or _waiting for the sun to rise. _

"Outside"

Austria giggled. "What is it outside that your looking at?"

Hoffnungen wiped her eyes, which had started getting wet from sadness again. "I have a feeling that I might find out why I felt so sad earlier... and still..."

Austria looked at her with a hint of worry on his face. Maybe she was right. Maybe something did happen. "Hoffy, Do you have any idea what may have happened?"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "All I know is that something happened to Leanne... I'm scared, Mr. Austria..."

Mr. Austria? Now he knew that something was wrong. Hoffnungen would never call him Mr. Austria. He rubbed her shoulder trying to reassure her that Leanne was alright, even though now, he didn't know if she was. "Leanne is okay... Shell be back tomorrow. I'm sure you just miss her. Why dont you go to bed?"

Hoffnungen shook her head again and finally shook his hand off her shoulder. "I have to know..."

Austria decided that since Hoffy wouldn't go to bed, he would. When he reached his bed, Hungary was laying there asleep. He smiled before crawling into bed next to her. He tried to keep his mind off of it by thinking of his love. She was beautiful, smart, strong, courageous. All the things he always thought he couldn't be. After reaching that upsetting thought, he tried thinking of the visit his brother would be making in about a month or so, making deals on trade, imports, exports. Then he fell asleep with his brother in mind.

Hoffy didn't sleep at all the night before. Austria woke up to find that she was awake all night. Usually she would fall asleep early, and sleep in really late. But she didn't bother to close her eyes once. She just looked out the window all night. The fact that she didn't do her chores throughout the whole day didn't surprise him though. Maybe after a while, she gave up on looking for an answer and started searching for inspiration for a new painting. No. She looked bored. But what could happen?

Austria had gone into his piano room to practice, and Hungary was baking. Hoffy kept looking out the window. Birds, Trees, Flowers, people, rabbits, squirrels, 2 men in black uniforms. Wait... What. Hoffnungen jumped up. It was the first time she had moved all day and her back was in pain, but she ignored it to go answer the door, just like that door would answer her heart. "What happened to my sister?"

The 2 men looked at each other with emotionless glares, then back to the little girl standing in front of them. "Was your sister Leanne Jones?"

Hoffnungen's heart began racing. She didn't know what news was about to hit her, but she knew it would hit her hard, and she didn't like the suspense. "Ja..."

The taller man leaned forward and looked around. "Wheres your dad. We have to speak with him."

Hoffnungen's face wrinkled. Her eyebrows started making a 'V' and her mouth was a smile that had been flipped around. A frown. Her eyes sparked like someone about to get hurt. "What happened to my sister!?"

The shorter man sighed. "Your sister was in a car crash yesterday, around 12 'o clock. She was hit by a speeding car and got hit in the middle of the road."

Hoffnungen stared for a moment, contemplating to drag the men inside and beat them senseless. But quickly remembered that they were not to blame. Their job was to inform her. "Is she okay? Shes alive, right?"

The men were both silent. They tried to make sure not to make the child cry, but it was to late. "M-My sisters dead! How could this happen!? I warned her not to go! I told everyone that she would get hurt and no one believed me!" She paused for a minute. The droplets falling down her eyes had made her unable to see. Her sniffles and eye wiping had gotten in the way of her speech. "Shes gone... A-And I never told her that I... I loved her..."

Hoffy was crying in the doorway. The sight of it made all the people walking by feel sad. None of them knew what had happened, But it obviously wasn't good. "Can I at least go to the funeral? See her one last time?"

The 2 men quickly shook their heads and ran off, leaving Ungenerous alone and feeling even lonelier than she usually felt. She ran to the piano room and kicked Austria's piano. "What are you thinking you're doing?"

"You lied to me! You lied to me!"

It was at this point that he realized that Hoffnungen had moved from her spot at the window. "What did I lie about? Was it the reason you were at the widow?"

"Leanne wurde von einem Auto in Island betroffen. Sie hat noch keine machen es wieder wie Sie sagte, sie würde! You said she would make it back alive!"

Austria was struck hard, but not as hard as Hoffnungen felt when she heard. ''When was she hit?"

''Around 12, when i had my attack..."

Austria wiped his head, ''How could this happen to her... How could i let this happen to her!"

Hoffy jumped onto Austrias lap on the piano seat, and started pounding his chest with her tear covered fists. ''Это разве справедливо! Почему это должно было случиться, чтобы Leanne!''

Austria put one of his hands in front of hers. ''Please speak a language i understand''

''This isnt fair! Why did this have to happen to Leanne!''

This was it. A moment that would change her whole life. He had to think of something that wouldnt be too harsh, but not too sugar coated. ''Sometimes, these kind of things happen to even the nicest of people, like Leanne. But the important thing to remember is everone has felt like this at least once. Dont be depressed. Would Leanne want that?''

Hoffnungens small stream turned into a loud sob. Which ended with her facve in Austrias chest and his arms around her. Austria starts rocking her like a baby that needed comorting. At least one part of that was true. But while she was drifting off into a sleep, he heard he humming a song. A song he hadnt heard before. After she was completely asleep, she started singing the words. Her deep, dark, growling and ugly voice changed the instant her tired lips started forming the words of Leannes funeral song. She souded like an angel, just like her sister.

_''Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo, Anata no shinzō no kodō ni awa sete odoru,Anata no kao ni emi o ukabete bēkon o kamu, mawaru mawaru chikyuude, Guten Tag, Hetalia.''_

Austria needed to tell Hungary the bad news, but he didnt want to disturb Hoffnungens sleep, or singing. He may not have been able to understand a word of the song, but it was her voice that made his sadness slowly diminish.


	8. Blood stained memories

Ch08

** Okay, so I should probably put up translations for the last chapter because I'm sure not all of you know Russian and German and possibly more languages. Please remember that I used Google translate or from the original song, so if I got something wrong, dont be too mad.**

_**"Leanne wurde von einem Auto in Island betroffen. Sie hat noch keine machen es wieder wie Sie sagte, sie würde!**_ **Leanne was hit by a car in Iceland! She didn't make it back like you said she would! (German)**

_**Это разве справедливо! Почему это должно было случиться, чтобы Leanne!**_** This isn't fair! Why did this have to happen to Leanne! (Russian)**

__**Mawaru Mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo, Anata no shinzō no kodō ni awa sete odoru,Anata no kao ni emi o ukabete bēkon o kamu, mawaru mawaru chikyuude, Guten Tag, Hetalia**___** ! **_**Round and round, hand in hand, The earth goes on rondo. Dance to the beat of your heart. Eat some bacon with a smile on your face, on the going earth... Hetalia! (Japanese)**

_**Guten Tag! **_**Good day (German)**

About a week after the news, Leanne's belongings were sent to the house. Of coarse, being the closest to her, Hoffnungen grabbed all the stuff and started hiding in her room again. This time, not even bacon could bring her out of the depression that hit her when she found out her sister was dead. All day for weeks at a time, she would look at the bag that once belonged to her sister, but she didn't dare look inside. All she could think about was the last instance she would ever get to see of her sister. Her walking down the street with Austria. "Dieu bon sang. Pourquoi ce est elle qui a dû était assis au revoir.'' The moisture from her eyes blurred her vision. Every time Austria or Hungary would knock on the door she wouldnt yell, or scream, or fight. All she did was ignore it and stare at the bag. She thought about opening the bag, but was too scared that she would scream, crying. One day, Austria opened the door without kncking, and entered. Thinking Hoffnungen didnt notice.

''Hoffy... We know shes gone from our lives, but we need to move on. I promise you, i wont force you to wear the uniform. Just come back to us.''

''But... I dont know what to do without her...''

Austria moved closer to her and put an arm gently around the little nations shoulder. ''You can be a part of this family... Play with Shojen... You can go to the river...''

Hoffnungen finally moved after weeks of staying in the same spot for weeks. She glared at Austria with a death threat hidden in her eyes. ''Dont ever mention the river again... Thats where we made all our plans... Including her trip to Iceland...''

Austria gulped. He didnt like how he was being stared at. He wanted to run, but knew that Hoffnungen needed someone to help her get through her state of depression. He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. ''Leanne is always with you, Hoffnungen.'' Even with how cheesy it sounded, it was exactly what she neede to hear. She wiped her pink eyes with the sleeve of her pajama top and grabbed the bag. She unzipped the top of it and started pulling out her things. Now her things.

Her clothes, Her boots, Her makeup, Her stuffed dinosour, Her container of slime, her money, her hairpin, nailpolish, school uniform. It was a reminder for her of what America was like. But then something catches her eye. She sees 3 peices of paper. She takes out the first one. Its the picture of her with her sister on the river with Shojen placed on her head. Hoffnungen cupped her hand around her own cheek while Austria looked at the picture. The corner of it was slightly stained stain with blood. She must have had this when she was hit. She gently puts the picture next to her, then pulls out the next one. Its the picture of Leanne by herself. Austia recognized it imeddiately and even a tear dropped from his eye. This one ws in almost perfect condition. The neatly put that one and pulled out the last one. She only gave her 2 pictures so she was curious to see what it was. She looks at it. Its a collage of photos she had taken in Icaland. Beautiful gardens and flowers and plains.

''Hoffnungen? Are you okay?''

Hoffnungen slams the last one on the other 2 and turns to look at him. He was surprised to see that she didnt look mad. She looked like she actually wanted to be around him. She didnt want to be alone anymore. ''Austria...''

Austria wrapped his arms around the child. Hoffnungen did the same to him, until he left. The child finally pulled the last thing out of the bag. A diary. She decided not to read it. At least not yet. Not until her heart was repaired and she didnt feel lonely anymore. For the first time in weeks she came out of the room, and as celabration, Hungary made some more Canadian bacon. To her it was easier to make and tasted better. Hoffnungen, while eating dinner, smiled very brightly. She knew that her sister would always look after her and love her. She felt a little better, but she knew that things would never be the same.

The next morning was a new start for Hoffnungen, and she intended on using her second chance wisly. Austria was asleep when he felt a soft shaking on his arm. '' Mister Austria, its time for breakfast. Ive made you some coffee and bacon'' She made sure that Austria and Hungary were awake before running off. ''Miss Hungary, time to wake up!''

Something seemed different besides her change in attitude. After looking for a few minutes, he noticed 2 things off. The ribbon that was suppose to be tied around her uniform collar wasnt tied around her wrist like usual. And the other thing was in her hair. The hairpin that Leanne always wore was there. ''Good morning, Hoffy. Why are you waking us up? You usually dont wake us up because your asleep.''

''Ive decided to be the best maid i can be, mister Austria!''

''And why are you wearing the uniform? I said you didnt have to wear it, didnt I?''

Hoffnungen nodded. ''Thats another responsibility i have to take on. Wearing my uniform appropretly, Da!''

Austria couldnt believe his eyes. Hoffnungen had taken such a beating about her sister that she had tried to become more like her. She was sweet, caring, responsible, gentle... Just like Leanne was...''

**Sorry for the really short chapter but I couldnt get on the computer for a while to type. Anyways, Heres the translations for this chapter!**

_**Dieu bon sang. Pourquoi ce est elle qui a dû était assis au revoir.**_** God dammit! Why was she the one that had to die!**

** Has my fanfic sent tears down your eyes yet, Da? Well there will be more coming soon!**


	9. I miss you

Ch09

Hoffnungen succeeded at making breakfast for the two adults in the house. And afterwards, Hungary attempted to clean the dishes, but Hoffy insisted that she left that chore to her. Hungary didn't know what to do with her day. She just laid on her bed, thinking. Austria knew exactly what to do. Play the piano, let Hoffy do her work, and sip the cup of coffee that she made him. Just as he was about to start playing, He sees something in the hallway scurry off. He stands up to see what was in the hall, but all here was was Hoffnungen sweeping quickly. He couldn't quite tell what her facial expression read since she was facing away from him, but he could tell that something was worrying her because her arms were shaking. Her sweeping was quick and unsteady. He gently grasped her shoulders and turned her around. Her face was pink and she was slightly sweating. "Hoffnungen? Are you okay?"

Hoffy turned away and started running off, crying. Shes like a completely different person. When she was herself and was embarrassed, she use to just yell, cuss, or hurt him somehow. Crying and running off wasn't like her. Austria couldn't handle it. He had to try to help her relax. Even though it was painful to admit, he did miss Hoffnungen. He followed the child until he reached her room. Somehow, the turtle had perched itself on Hoffy's head, and she obviously had no idea that he was up there. "Hoffnungen? You've been... Different lately..."

Hoffnungen looked up at Austria. "Non mi hai voluto che io fossi più come Leanne?"

Austria put his hand up to his forehead and rubbed it. "Language please?"

"Didn't you wanted me to be more like Leanne?"

ustria put his arm down and stared at the little girl. He was surprised. She did this for him? Thats adorable but not Hoffnungen. "When did I ever say that?"

Hoffnungen buried her wet and pink face into one of her pillows. "You never had to... I always saw it in your eyes when ever you looked at me with diapointment, which is pretty much all the time..."

Austria wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe i use to... But I dont anymore... I miss the old you!" Austria pulled away and genuinly smiled. "Will Hoffnungen stop trying to be someone shes not?"

Hoffnungen threw the pillow to the side and jumped on Austria. "Thank you Austria!"

Austria wrapped his hands around his child. She may be an ass sometimes, but he wouldnt have it any other way. "So... Why were you so embarrassed?"

Hoffnungen picked her pillow up and threw it at Austria. "Get out of here Ass-hat!"

The next thing he knew, he standing outside her door with it closed and couldny help holding a giggling grin on his face. After he started leaving, he heard her start talking quietly to herself, but it didnt sound like it. "Who are you? Why are you flying around my room?"

Austria giggled. Is that what she did most of her days? Play and pretend? It was cute to think of it and kind of like a normal kid. "Have fun, Hoffy..." Austria whispered quietly to himself.

Hoffnungen was looking at a sparkle of light that flew across the room. "I asked who you are!"

Finally the light came closer and Hoffnungen saw a familiar face. "Hoffy! Its you! Its been awhile!" Leanne stood there. Only she wasnt even an inch tall. Her use to be wavy hair seemed to have been slightly cut and parted to a side, and she wore a dress of flower petals, plus she had wings!

"L-Leanne? B-But you're-" Hoffnungen stopped herself before she said anymore, but Leanne the fairy flew up to her and placed a tiny finger over her sisters lips.

"I thought so too, but then i woke up like this. I think you're the only one who can see me, so dont tell anyone, okay?"

Hoffnungen thought to herself._ What if im hilusanating? Maybe this is some way for her body to adjust the fact that Leanne wasnt there anymore. "_How do i know that you're real?"

"You dont!"

Hoffnungen didnt care if she was real or not. The fact was that she finally had a chance to say everything she has always wanted to! "Leanne! I miss you! I love you! I-I want you in my arms, and... I need you... I need my onii-san.."

Leanne giggled. Hoffnungen could see that she wasnt wearing her usual blue eyeshadow. "No you dont... You dont need me... You can do better without me... Im just a set back..." Leanne flew down to Hoffys lap, where her hand was in a ball. Leanne picked up her hand, extended one of her fingers and kissed it. "Im happy you're okay, Hoffy... So come on dude! Be happy too!"

Hoffnungen finally smiled, but it was one that was forced upon her lips. "But I cant without you... You're my big sister..."

Leanne nods. "Yes I am. But I'm also dead... You need to move on with your life, and dont worry, ill visit you everyday!"

Leanne thewn used her magic to disapear, and Hoffnungen was left there, still forcing a smile. "I miss you..."


	10. Pirozhki

Ch10

Hoffnungen sat there until it was time to sleep thinking about her sister. She wasn't sad anymore about her leaving, but she was thinking about her being a fairy. Leanne had always said she could see fairies, But Hoffnungen never believed her. Maybe she could? Maybe it was a hallucination to help her get through the tough times. Hoffnungen started thinking about the time right after Austria had tried to sell her to Spain. Hoffnungen had ran into her room to try to paint her feelings about it. After she was about halfway done, Leanne ran into her room yelling, "It's so pretty!"

"Ow! Leanne! You dumb bastard just ran over me and my picture!"

Leanne had given her such a look of guilt. "I-I'm sorry, Dude! I was just following this fairy!"

"Leanne! There aren't such things as fairies!" Leanne sat on the edge of the bed. She looked so sad. "Fine... You can stay in MY room, but I'm leaving to make some Pirozhki."

When Hoffnungen finally couldn't remember what happened next, she found herself asleep. Instead of waking up to make Austria and Hungary breakfast, she fell back asleep. "Hungary and Ass hat can make their own damn breakfast... I have sleep to catch up on from waking up so early yesterday" After falling back asleep, Austria himself peered into the room to see how Hoffnungen Pirozhki gen was doing.

"Well... Looks like shes back to normal..." Austria quietly shut the door. A sweet aroma came from the kitchen. "Hungary? What are you preparing?"

Hungary turned around. "I'm making some Pirozhki. I cant make bacon right now, but Hoffnungen seems to like this."

"I've never heard of this. What country is it from?"

"Russia"

All Austria could think was _How did she get a Russian recipe? She wouldnt just up and ask him, would she? "_So how did you get the recipe?"

"Hoffnungen asked Russia over the phone for me awhile ago. She didnt seem too scared of him though." Austria sat at the table. Hungary had just finished the Russian dish. "Hoffy! Breakfast!"

They could just barely hear a loud voice come from the hall. "I'm sleeping!"

"Pirozhki!"

The adults finally heard a loud thump which was probably Hoffnungen falling from the bed, followed by loud footsteps."Pirozhki! Yay!" and with that, Hoffnungen plopped herself in a chair and started eating. "Mmmmm..."

Hungary smiled. "I'm glad you like it!"


	11. Annoying Germans

Ch11

**YAY! I got a really nice review (My first review not from Jasminflower or guests) Talking about how they loved the fact that I turned Leanne into a fairy. Thank you so much! This person probably knows who they are. This chapter is for you!**

A few weeks later, Germany came over to discuss imports and exports. This was Hoffnungens first visitor ever since she started living at the house besides Shojen. Austria answered the door that had been knocked on, and the blonde German stood on the other side. "Guten tag"

"Germany. Ill have Hoffnungen show you to your room, then we can have our discussion after dinner"

Germany walked in and sighed. "Why cant you just get a cell phone and call me so I dont have to stay here for a week?"

Austria turned to look at him. "Because its against my beliefs! I believe that older is more reliable!"

Germany sighed and waited for whoever Hoffnungen was. He had no idea who this was, but he liked her name. "Hopes... Hoffnungen..."

Its true, Hoffnungen is German for hopes. When he saw a little girl walk up to him. She looked very bored and spoke lazily. "Hello, welcome... Ill show you to your room, if you have any questions, dont ask me..."

Germany followed the little girl to a room. He put his bags on the floor and sat on the bed, afterwards, hearing a slamming of the door as Hoffnungen. "I thought the service would be better..."

Hoffnungen walked to her room, only doors down, and walked inside. She had put a lock on the door that only she had the key for, it was well hidden and she always had it with her. She locked the door behind her so that she could make sure no one saw the paintings she had been doing. All of them were pretty, and none of them were Leanne. Suddenly, Hoffnungen heard a familiar ringing and looked at the closed window, seeing as a fairy walked out from behind the blinds. "Hey Hoffy, Dude!"

Hoffnungen sat on the bed and pulled out the last painting she had made. "Leanne! Hermes the newest painting I made!" A beautifully painted rose was on the paper, and it was one of the best works of art Leanne had ever seen, other than the other paintings of butterflies and abstract music notes she always had a fondness for.

"I love it! One of your best yet!"

Hoffnungen put her fingers to her chin. "I feel like its missing something though..."

Leanne looked oover the painting. "Are you talking about something you can see on the painting, or something else, dude. Youre going to have top be a little more specific."

"I dont know... I just feel that maybe I forgot to add some shadowing, lighting, feeling... I dont know..."

Leanne nodded. "I know what youre missing..."

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Hoffnungen hid Leanne behind her hairpin that she wore everyday. She unlocked the door and opened it to see Germany. "What the fuck do you want?"

Germany gulped, seeing that she wasnt the nicest of people. "I just wanted to learn more about how my brother treats his employees."

"He feeds me, gives me lots of chores, I never do any of them, and now you can leave."

Germany looks confused as hes pushed out the door and it gets shut behind him. Hoffnungen turns and Lets Leanne out of her hairpin. "You know... I never noticed that you wear my hairpin"

"Well... I still want to remember you, no matter how much it hurts..." Hoffnungen sat on the bed and let Leanne sit next toher. "When I get big enough to fit, im going to start wearing your outfit."

Leanne giggles. "Even my boots?"

Hoffnungen shakes her head. "Of coarse im going to make it more my style... Remember those boots that you wanted... White with the same flaps and buttons as your shirt..."

Leanne smiled more brightly than before. "Youre planning on getting those? Any other plans?"

Hoffnungen pointed to the hairpin. "Im going to wear this on the skirt. Also im going to cut my hair shorter and not part it. Also planning on straightening it."

Leanne flew up and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Sounds like youre finally getting into fashion." Then she placed a hand over her mouth. "I was wondering when you were going to get a sense of style!"

Hoffnungen laughed as flicked Leanne and sent her landing on her painting. "Ive had style! Its just my own style!" The two girls sat there for a while laughing and playing, the two sisters, But they didnt realize that Germany had heard the first parts of their conversation and went to check on his brother.

"Bruder! Who else do you have? I heard Hoffnungen talking to someone"

Austria was in the middle of setting up the table for dinner. "Its happening again?"

Germany paused. What did he mean again? Who visited so often? "What do you... Mean?"

Ive heard her giggling when there was no visitors ever since her sister passed..."

"She had a sister!? And she died!?"

Austria nodded. "She seems to be seeing her sister in her room everyday... Shes always talking about Leanne this, and Leanne that... She must be in a bad state of depression..."

Germany looked down the hall. "Maybe as her care giver, you should talk to her..."

Austria looked down at the plates that he was setting up. "Right now?" Germany looked at him with a threatening glance. "Fine..."


	12. Canadian Bacon

Ch012

Austria knocked on the door. "Hoffnungen? Are you in there?" With Germany behind him, glaring over his shoulder, it was very uncomfortable to do, But he knew that Germany yelling in his face would be even more uncomfortable. "Hoffnungen! I need to talk yo you!"

Finally the door opened to reveal a very displeased Hoffnungen. "What the bloody fucking hell do you ass faces want now?"

Germany jumped a little at the "colorful" language she was using. She hadn't cussed in his presence yet, but when she did, it almost made him instantly think of a certain Italian he knew. "I need to talk to you about your sister..."

Hoffnungen gave him a glare that read that she really wasn't in the mod. "Fuck no! You helped me out of this shit before, but that doesn't mean that you can pull me right back in the fucking ass face!"

Austria turned to his brother. "She really needs to let go..."

"How in the fucking hell do you know what the fuck I need! We just met like ten fucking minutes ago!"

Germany looked down at the floor. "I know someone who has been through the same exact thing... Only it was his lover..."

"To hell with love! Love doesn't even fucking exist! Just leave me the fucking hell alone!" She yelled with her fists clenched with fury. And behind the door, The two male Germans could hear the Female one just as angry inside her own room. "They fucking wanted to talk to me aboot you! To fucking hell with them Ve!"

Germany was confused. "I thought she was German, not Italian and Canadian!"

"She part Italian, Russian, Icelandic, Finnish, American, Canadian, Japanese, British, Chinese, And so many m ore nationalities..."

Germany put his hand on his head. "So much violence in her blood... No wonder why shes basically a female Romano..."

Austria shrugged. "Maybe... Buts its also that shes hurt..." From Inside the room, they hear sobbing from the poor nation.

"They dont understand... Its more than the loss of you, Leanne... The loneliness... The shame... The humiliation and the fact that I couldn't save you... I mostly feel guilt... Eh..."

Germany gave up. He pat Austria's shoulder, telling him that it was enough "Come on bruder... You should go work on the table..."

Austria went back to the kitchen, Germany sat at the table and watched his brother. "That girl is so strange... More than even my own wife..." The men heard a yell from the stove, where Hungary was making more bacon to satisfy her little angle. "What did you say about me!"

"You're strange in a good way, hunny!"

Germany put his head on the table. "Why did I get involved in this?"

"Because you cant stay out of other peoples business..."

Germany looked up slightly, seeing that dinner was almost done. He sat up and let the plates get put down on the table as Hungary smiled. "Canadian bacon... Hoffnungen's favorite!"

**Yes! Her favorite bacon is Canadian bacon, even though all it really is is ham... (Canada fan girl here)**


	13. They keep me from snapping

Ch13

**Sorry guys! My space bar is stuck so I haven't been writing as much! I am so sorry! Especially for my short chappies! Hope you enjoy, Ve!**

Just like planned, Germany and Austria talked about Imports and Exports, But Hoffnungen didn't eat dinner. No matter how many times Hungary knocked on the door and asked her to eat, she refused. She sat in her room all night. She wouldn't stop talking to Leanne which scared all of them. "What exactly happened to her sister?" Asked the only blonde now in the house.

Austria look sat him with a great pain. "She was in a car crash in Iceland..."

"You mean the Nordic?" Germany asked his brother, only to get a nod in response.

The next morning, Germany woke up and Austria was drinking a nice cup of coffee, Hungary was making breakfast, and Hoffnungen looked happy as he sat on the couch in the living room. He looked at her quietly. She was just smiling and staring out the window. It was weird seeing her so happy after what happened the day before. She finally noticed Germany looking at her from the hallway. Neither of them moved, until Hoffnungen finally decided to speak. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"It's just... I'm glad you're feeling better from yesterday..."

Hoffnungen's gaze went back to the window. "Well didn't anyone ever tell you its impolite to stare?"

"Didn't Austria tell you its impolite to cuss?"

Hoffnungen shrugged then rested her head on the palm of er hand. "Well I dont really listen to him, so he might have, Da"

Germany sat next to the girl. "Well... H-How have you been doing?"

Hoffnungen looked back at the man with confusion. "What? You just want to see how your brothers nation is doing? Well the small part of him sitting next to you is fine..." After saying, she looked back out the window again, and proceeded looking at all the flowers planted outside.

"Do you like flowers?"

Hoffnungen crossed her arms across her chest and grew red around her cheeks. "N-No! I just... Um... Just no!"

Germany smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Its not bad to like flowers. I have quite a few friends who like flowers"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "No... I just dont like flowers... But..."

Germany sat there waiting for her to continue, but he had to nudge her to. "But..."

"They keep me calm... Sane... Together..." The last word trailing off a bit longer than the others. Hoffnungen clenches her fist and glares at them. "Thy keep me from snapping..."

Germany's eyes widened. This little girl was deeper than he had thought. All this talk about Sanity and death and guilt was deep, even for Romano. "Trying to stay calm because of Austria?"

Hoffnungen shook her head once again "No... He's just... Urg! You wouldn't understand, Ve!"

Germany sat there. What could she be hiding? Why is she acting so strange?

**Wait until next chapter or so to find out! Once again, sorry for the slow moving chapter, but the space bar is REALLY stuck, like either there aren't ANY spaces between the words or there are WAY too many... And I just feel that it isn't worth taking forever on a chapter just because my key board is a jerk, so ill just have to type my chapters slowly and short for a while... Hope you understand, Eh!**


	14. Abandoned by old friends

Ch14

After awhile, Germany went home. Once again, Hoffnungen was alone in her room, talking to the fairy that visits everyday. She wanted to leave the house, but she didn't know where to go. Then it hit her. She hadn't gone to see her own Nation in a few years, ever since she left . "I wonder if my friends will even remember me..."

Leanne shrugged. "I dont know, but what will you tell them if they do?"

This was a problem. Everyone loved Leanne, but now no one but Hoffnungen can see her. "I'll tell them the truth."

"But what if something happens to you?" Leanne flew up to Hoffnungen's shoulder. "They might not like the bad news... Or take it very well..."

Hoffnungen looked at the bed sheets and pulled a loose area up. "They still should know... I'm not going to be a little nation forever... I need to learn how to grow out of these problems and peacefully solve them... I need to grow stronger..."

Leanne smiled weakly. You could see her lips tremble in fear that her sister would become like her. "O-Okay..."

Hoffnungen knew that thing may get out of hand asking this from Austria. But she might as well try right? She walked up to the man, and tugged at his jacket. "A-Austria... I need to talk to you..."

Austria followed Hoffy to the couch and sat down. "Whats wrong?"

Hoffnungen sat next to him, held up his hand in hers, and took a deep breath. "Can I visit my nation?" Hoffnungen's word flew from her mouth like an jet plane in a rush. They came out so fast that Austria almost didn't catch what she said.

"You want to see the people at your island?"

"Y-Yes... I haven't seen them in a long time... And they should hear aboot the tragedy that recently took place, Da..."

Austria couldn't help but sigh in relief that she wasn't going to start yelling at her if he said no. She was calm. But he could tell that she was really pained. "Fine... I'll make arrangements for you to visit your people for a while..."

Hoffnungen couldn't help but smile so wide. Her eyes sparkled and she hopped off the couch singing. "Thank you thank you Thank you!" And at the sight that she was happier than he could ever remember he ever being, he smiled as well.

When Hoffnungen told Leanne about it, she paused and fell from the air and onto her bed. "W-What? He said yes?"

Hoffnungen jumped up. "I'm so happy I could explode! But I'm not going to... I'm just so... So excited!"

Leanne sat there. She wanted her sister to be safe. She had to keep thinking to herself. _She WILL __be alright. Just watch over her and nothing bad will happen..._ Although she didn't like the idea, she couldn't stop Hoffnungen. The day that she left the house for a week, she packed all she thought she would need. "Paints, Check. Brushes, check. Paper and canvas, check. Clothing, check. Good. Now time to leave..."

On the way to the air port, she watched all the buildings slowly get passed. It was a somewhat long walk, but relaxing. She needed to calm down from all the excitement running through her body. Austria held her hand as they walked around, receiving glances from strangers that read, _What a cute father and daughter! _Hoffnungen just ignored them. When her and Austria parted ways and She sat on the plane, She realized that there were a lot of people on the plane too. There were a lot of people headed to her nation and the last time she was there, they hadn't even come up with a government or laws. But she was willing to help if needed. Maybe she could grow from this.

The ride was boring. Her neck hurt afterwards and it took a while to fin her way out of the airport, but she made it. She went up to her old house and rung the door bell. Before they had left, they had given the house to a nice person. Someone who was still in need of a home. "K-Kappa? Are you home?" Hoffnungen suddenly heard tumbling and banging footsteps.

"H-Hoffnungen? I-Is that you?" The door opened and revealed Kappa. Her old friend. "Hoffnungen!"

Tears were pouring from her eyes. Her smile stretched across her face and she found herself in a large, tight, embrace. "I missed you Kappa..."

Kappa backed away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry if I overcrowded you." Then she looked behind her friend and started looking confused. "Wheres Leanne?"

Hoffnungen didn't expect to have to explain what happened so soon. "Kappa... Leanne... Well..."

Kappa started growing concerned. "What happened?"

Hoffnungen looked down at the ground at her feet with shame inscribed on her face. "We got ran over by a car in Iceland... I'm... Sorry Kappa..."

Kappa stood stunned. She didn't know what to do. "B-But... You promised to take... Care of her..."

Hoffnungen flinched at the pain in her voice as it cracked. "I-I know... I tried to save her but... She wouldn't listen to me..." Kappa turned around and shut the door in her face. She didn't even let her in. "Kappa?"

Hoffnungen went around trying to think. Maybe in couple years she was gone they had built a hotel or something. She looked around and asked people for help, but no one else remembered her like she did for them. "What have I done... Why did I even come here?" She sat on the sidewalk next to a building. She didn't know what to do. Should she just walk around endlessly for a week? "Leanne? Where are you..."

Leanne flew to her side. "Dude! There you are! Are you hurt or something?"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "Kappa left me on her porch step and no one else seems to remember me..."

Leanne held up Hoffy's finger and kisses its tip. "Its okay... Maybe some food will help?"

Hoffnungen shrugged "Maybe..." She walked into a building across the street... Wait... When were there streets? Has her country been growing without her? She went inside and saw the menu. The restaurants luckily still dont take a certain currency... "Bacon please..."

The man on the other side of the desk nodded. "Coming right up."

She waited for her plate to be made, took the food, and went outside to continue walking around. An entire week of nothing to do but walk and pretty much be homeless. Great. Hoffnungen already couldn't wait for the week to be over.


	15. America Alfred Jones

Ch15

Day after day, night after night, the little girl wandered the streets of her hardly familiar nation. Where to go. She didn't want to be stuck on the streets for a week. Maybe someone she knew would see her and remember her. Maybe.

"Leanne... Did I do something wrong?"

"I dont think so Hoffy... Maybe you just dont have good luck today. Someone will find you tomorrow..."

Hoffnungen shrugged. "Well... One night of being homeless wont hurt... As long as you're right..."

Hoffnungen walked into an alley sat up against the wall, and fell asleep there. Dreaming that someone would show up and be her hero.

When she woke up, she found that nothing was different. She was still on the street. No one showed p to help her. But Leanne was gone. Probably had some fairy things to do. Hoffnungen just sat there. She had nothing to do again. Maybe get some food if she could find a restaurant. Why didn't she know her way around her nation? This was definitely it. Kappa was there. But something seemed different. Did all the new visitors and people moving there change something about the atmosphere around this place. The once happy, cheerful, generous feeling on the island disappeared while she was gone. "What happened to the good old days?"

Suddenly, Hoffnungen heard someone from the alley entrance. "Hey, Dude! Are you alright?" The man was Blonde and wore glasses. His eyes were blue like the ocean, And sparkled like Leanne's wings. "Oh! You're a lady!"

Hoffnungen blinked. Se was so tired an ill rested and could hardly move from how long she was in her state. "W-Who... Are you?"

The man smiled widely and held a thumbs up. "I'm your Hero!"

Hoffnungen barely had enough time to stand up before she was lifted to her feet and carried away. She wasn't awake enough to struggle, and his warm chest felt good against the slightly chilled air of Autumn. "W-Where are we going?"

The man looked kindly into her eyes. "I'm taking to my place! You must be cold!"

Hoffnungen shook her head. "Not really cold... J-Just a little chilled. I didn't bring a jacket on my trip..." Hoffnungen didn't know why she trusted him already. She didn't even know his name yet!

"Come on! Let me the hero!"

Hoffnungen sighs and decides to just let him take off with her. "Whats your name?"

"Oh! Umm... A-Alfred?"

Hoffnungen shrugged. "My name is Hoffnungen"

The man looked at her confused, his head tilted slightly. "What kinda name is that?"

"Well, I'm not like the others on this island... I am the island" The man looked at her with shock. "I probably shouldn't have said that to a complete stranger... Should I have? Now you think I'm crazy, dont you?"

The man shook his head, walk into yet another alley and whispered quietly in her ear. "I dont think think you're crazy... I believe you... I'm a nation myself..."

Hoffnungen finally got the strength to push herself away. "B-But you said your name was Alfred! What nation are you and why are you on my island!"

Alfred backed up with his hands in the air. "Calm down dude! I-Im America!" The girl looked at the American and tears welled up. "I-Im sorry! Was it something I said! Darn it! I didn't want to make a little girl cry!"

"A-America?" The girl held out her hand, one finger pointing from the palm and drawing closer to Americas chest. "Really?"

America stopped freaking out about the crying child, and looked at her, with the exact same confused look on his face as earlier. "Y-yeah... Is it that hard to believe?"

She put her hand down and jumped up to him and gave him a hug. Tears soaking his leather jacket. America stood there shocked. His widened eyes like stone, then closed when he had a better grasp of the situation, And wrapping his hands around her.

She had forgotten how much she missed the feeling of warm arms around her. But this was the first from a man. But even though the squeeze was stronger, it still reminded her of a special American.

**Okay! Okay! I know its confusing for those of you who read the characters and pairings for this fic! (Don t want to spoil for the ones who didn't) But it will all make sense (Or maybe already does for some of you) But since this was typed up today, the day after the last chappie, It means my Keyboard isn't stuck anymore! (But it has been off and on so bear with me)**


	16. American or Canadian?

Ch16

Finally, the two reached the hotel room of the Americans. "Here is my den... Well... Until I go back to America that is..."

Hoffnungen looked around. Action figurines and burger wrappings. "What is that?"

America held one of them up. "Burger wrappers?"

The girl tilted her head. She hadnt ever seen a wrapper from anything except candy that she stole from Leanne an Austria. "Whats a burger?"

America wiped his hands over his forehead in frustration. "They are the best thing on this planet, Dude!" Suddenly a little guy pokes his head from behind a wall. "Tony? You finally coming out out from your room buddy?"

Hoffnungen looks at it for a while, then finally hears something come from it. "German bastard"

She jumps up and yells. "What the bloody fucking hell did you just fucking call me you little fucking shit!?"

America jumps in front of her before she can jump at Tony and hurt him. "Woah! Woah! Tony would never say anything about anyone!"

"He just fucking called me a German Bastard! How the hell did you not hear that!?"

America looks strangly at the alien. "I dont really hear him at all... Before now, England was the only one who knew what he was saying."

"This ass hole called me a German bastard!"

America turned around and bent over to meet eye to eye with Tony. "Did you call her a German bastard?"

Tony shakes his head , then walks away. "That liar! He fucking called me a-" Before she could finish her sentence, the door behind her opened to reveal a worried blonde. He had purple eyes, like grapes. And a weird hair on his head that curled .

"Is everything alright in here, America?" When he looks down to see Hoffnungen, he tilts his head. "You better not be kidnapping kids again!"

America flails his arms around and shakes his head. "No! No I- Wait... What do you mean again?"

"Who are you?"

The man frowned. "Im Mathew"

America laughed. "Dude! She the island!"

Mathews eyes widened. "Y-Youre a nation? Then im Canada!"

"Whats wrong with telling people that youre a nation?"

The blondes looked at eachother confused. Then the louder one spoke up. "You musnt know regular people very well. They would think youre crazy."

Hoffnungen shook her head. "No! After the first week of being anation, I told all five hundred people that I was and they believed me."

America and Canada exchanged glances once again. The quieter one looked down at the floor. "They didnt think you were crazy?"

Hoffnungen shook her head. America jumped and pulled Canada into the Hotel room. "I dont think I got to tell you yet, but Canada here is actually my little brother!"

Hoffnungen yawned and shrugged. "So..."

America took her hand. But Canada was the one who opened his mouth. "Is she staying here?"

America nodded. "Yeah! I found her asleep in an alley!"

The brother gasped, wide eyed. "Are you okay? Why were you asleep in an alley?"

Hoffnungen looked down at the floor. "I told my best friend something... And... She abandoned me..."

Even the smiley jumpy hero looked upset at her answer. "Are you okay? W-What did you tell her?"

"That... Th-That... My sister..." Hoffnungen couldnt continue her words. The memories from the day before clouded her eyes with tears and the sounds of sobs replaced her deep growl of a voice.

Canada stepped forward and pat her back. "You dont have to continue... Just relax here..."

America wiped the tears away with his gloves that he had taken off. "How long have you been like this?"

"This was th-the first night... Ive been under Austrias roof for years... And this is the first time ive come back to visit my people..."

The two men hugged her. Canada poked her nose. "Well, then why dont we find a room for you to sleep in, huh?"

"Canada... We only have two rooms..." America stated as he looked in the hallway. Only three rooms in it.

"Then ill sleep on the couch..." Canada shrugged.

Hoffnungen didnt feel right. She wanted these men to be happy. And she couldnt let that be if Canada slept on the at night while she was only a guest. "No... I will... I really cant thank you two enough..."

America shrugged. "Since you took away my ability to be your hero by bringing you here, how about I sleep there. Besides, I toss and turn in my sleep. But I wont let either of you sleep on the couch!"

Canada put his hand on his head. "If you toss and turn, maybe its not a good idea to let you sleep on the couch... But youll need plenty of room, so that means me and Hoffnungen are going to have to sleep in the same room..."

Hoffnungen ran over to the couch. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Not gonna happen!" And finally the two men gave up on it and let her sleep on the couch... Beside, Canada felt awkward that the only other solution was to sleep with a girl he had only known for five minutes. Hoffnungen finally heard the quietness of the room when the brothers left to play video games in one of the rooms, and she quickly fell asleep.

The next few days werent very exciting. Just Hoffnungen asleep on the couch and the Brothers feeling bad about how she was found. When it was time for her to leave, America, Canada, and Hoffnungen drove up to the airport. "Im really going to miss you guys..."

America giggled quietly and closed his eyes. "Right back achya, Kid."

"We really are going to miss you Hoffnungen." Canada smiled as he stood behind America.

She ran up and hugged both of them before getting on her plane. "Why would I ever want to leave this place?"


	17. Great things

Ch17

When arrived at the airport, she walked around until she found Austria. "Austria! I had so much fun!"

Austria giggled. "So I take it the bad news went well?"

Hoffnungen looked at the floor tiles as she gently kicked them. "Not exactly..."

"What happened?"

"Well... Kappa left me on her door step... And I slept in an alley..."

Austria picked up the little girl. "You had to sleep in an alley? How was that fun?"

Hoffnungen starts wiggling around to try to escape Austria's embrace, but finally gave in. "I met some other nations! They so nice and let me sleep at there place!"

Austria looks strangely at her. "Wait... Who?"

"America and Canada!" Hoffnungen said with a smile.

Austria looked at her angrily. "They didn't do anything to you?" After Hoffnungen shook her head, he decided to just walk to the car. At least nothing bad like getting mugged came into the picture.

When they got home. Hoffnungen went to her room, unloaded her bags into where the items should be. When looking in one of the pockets, she felt something hard inside. She took it out to find an action figure inside. She wore a black outfit with yellow stripes and gloves. She didn't have a cape but she had shiny purple eyes, but you could tell she was a super hero and not a villain because she had a big smile that no villain would have. She pulled it out to find a note stuck behind it. "I can tell you are going to do great things -Canada" He must have stolen the action figure from his brother.

After reading the note, she put it in the dresser. Then she picked the action figure up and looked at it. After a few minutes, she put it on top of her dresser, facing the bed. Finally, she left the room. Sh ran up to Hungary and gave her a big hug. "I have to go back more often!"

Austria, who was on the other side of the living room, sighed. "You do realize that America and That other guy aren't going to be there all the time."

Hoffnungen shrugged. "Yeah, but I need to be there for my country."

Austria put his hand on her shoulder. "But where will you stay? You have no where to stay"

Hoffnungen brushed it away. "I'll stay in a hotel, now that I know where they are..."

Austria turned around, and headed for the next room without saying a word. Hoffnungen smiled at Hungry, then followed him. He headed in to the room with the piano. She never got close to it before. She stopped behind a wall and listened as Austria played. "Hes god a piano... I'll give ass hat that..."

She came to this hallway often to hear him play, and almost got caught once. She always wished she could play the piano, but she knows that it takes years of practice to even get decent at it. After a few minutes of listening, she headed off to her room. She pulled out some old books that had been there for a long time, but she never felt like reading, but after her adventure she felt that she should. She pulled out the first one, which was a history book on Hungary, the next one was one on Prussian, and the last one was one about how to be friends with an Italian, only it didn't say friends on the cover. Who knew that Austria was a huge fan of Italy! But its not really surprising since he did have control over him for years, and she was apparently a big fan of painting and other arts. "I wonder what happened between Italy and Ass hat... I wonder why she left." Hoffnungen had seen a few pictures of her before. She always thought that Italy was a girl because all the pictures was of her in a dress. "First love partner, Huh?"

Hoffnungen put the Italian book back, but took out the one with Hungarian History. There weren't any other books beside those. And so, Her love of reading grew, and she was tuck in the room reading about history.

**Okay, So the action figure is not based off of anyone. And yes, the history books turn into a huge and important thing really, a lot later in the fiction. Just hold tight, Ve!**


	18. Slowly moving along

Ch18

After a couple years, Hoffnungen has been visiting her nation once a month, and America and Canada weren't there any of those times. She had been reading those History books and finished them. But she still thought it was weird that Austria had a book aboot Italian first loves. She had gone out to the shops and bought many other books on various things. Art in different countries, different nations history, But nothing on herself. She never really had a lot of history that could be put in a book. The best in it would be handing over freedom to Austria. She learned how to read pretty well and bought large books weekly to read and finish. Austria and Hungary thought it was nice that she found another interest to help keep her mind off of her bad past. The last time she went to the book shop to buys some books, she bought a book on Japanese art techniques and Russian History. "Wow! I didn't know that Russia use to have Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia under control!"

Austria knocked on the door. Hoffnungen unlocked the door with her secret key and let him in. "What do you want, Ass hat? I'm busy!"

And with a smile, he responded. "Dinner. Canadian bacon and Pancakes."

Hoffnungen's smile developed and she dashed out of the room. Austria picked up one of the books and looked at it. "Anime drawing? Why would she give up the amazing art she already does for this?" He looks through them more and finds the first love partner book. "How did she get this? I only got this for Germany to use on Italy..."

At the table, Hoffnungen brought Shojen to the table to eat his crickets and began eating her Pancakes. "Mmmm... You make delicious Pancakes Hungary!"

Hungary smiled. "That's nice, Hoffy... Hows Shojen?"

"He hasn't been swimming as much, but I'm pretty sure hes just got a little cold or something"

Hungry smiled as she ate the food prepared and looked over at the turtle. "I hope he feels better soon"

Hoffnungen nodded as she grabbed a handful of bacon and shoved it in her mouth. Her voice barely being audible. "Yeah! Mmm... Me too!"

After dinner, Hoffnungen carried Shojen back to her room and set him in his aquarium. She took out all her paints and started painting her pet turtle. "Just stay right where you are, and ill paint you!" And to her surprise, Shojen stayed still. And when she was finished, she held out the painting to him, and her turned his head slowly. "What do you think, Shojen?"

The sound of small bells rang through the room as Leanne flew to her sisters shoulder. "Its very lovely! It looks just like him!"

Hoffnungen smiles as she looks in her direction. "You think so?" And with that, was answered by a nod. "Hoffnungen gently put it along with the other paintings in her closet, put her paints and stuff away, and put on her pajamas, since painting take some time to do. "Leanne? Why did you come so late?"

Leanne shrugged as she pulled the blanket over her sister. "I've been busy... Doing my new duties as a fairy... But I have some bad news..." Hoffnungen slowly turned her sister towards her sister. "I'm not going to be able to visit anymore..."

**And yet, another slow one! Don't worry guys! I promise! Ill try to start making longer, faster and more frequent chapters from now on! Also, I've started a board on Pinterest aboot this fic, showing the Chapter covers that I should be uploading to it soon, But I'm not going to make it Public until my Friend reaches THIS chapter! And finishes reading it... I'll put a link to it In the chapter that I'm on when he reads this chapter. (He just started and it might take a while) Sorry guys! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! You did, Da?**


	19. Prussian Blue

Ch19

"Haha! You have a SICK sense of humor and it isn't funny!"

Leanne leaned her forehead against Hoffnungen's. "I'm not kidding... I'm not going to be able to visit as much anymore..."

"Wait! You fucker said you couldn't visit anymore! You're still going to visit, right?"

Leanne nods. "Yes, but not as much... Maybe once a month? If that..."

"But why!? Because the fucking fairies of the flowers decided that you haven't been working enough so they take you away!? What the fucking hell is wrong with the fairies!?"

"Hoffy... Calm down... If I dont, then I wont be able to visit you at all..."

Hoffnungen covered her eyes "Are you going to visit tomorrow?"

"No..."

"Oh..." The brunette looked looked to the side, away from her sister so she couldn't see her crying. "Okay Leanne..."

Leanne flew down to her sisters side, the way she was facing, and softly placing a kiss on her forehead. "I should be back in a month or two..."

The tears flowing out of Hoffnungen's eyes were endless, even after she fell asleep. After a few months, Austria had gotten some more visitors, Like Italy, Germany, And Prussia. Hoffnungen always wondered why Italy's hair was so much thinner tan hers. His was like a string, while hers was a clump of misshaped hair. She didn't really talk to the blonde German much, and she kept picking on Prussia for having white hair like an old guy. one morning, Hoffnungen woke up earlier than usual. Every day before she always slept in so that doesn't say that she woke up very early. "Hey Ass hat! Wheres breakfast?! I'm fucking starving!"

Hungary walked into the room holding a bag of groceries. "I'm sorry I'm late! I just needed to pick up some things!"

Hoffnungen jumped into a chair and started pounding her fists. "Dammit! I'm hungry now!"

Austria sighed as he felt the table shake above his legs and make his cup of coffee bounce. "No Hoffnungen, Just be patient and your breakfast will be here."

"No! I need food now!"

Hungary picked Hoffnungen up and smiled. "Then would you like to help me?" And she was answered hesitantly with a slow nod and Hoffy's face in her shoulder. "Good! Then let us get started by washing our hands!"

After making he food, Everyone had a nice breakfast together. Austria and Hungary thought it was nice to have Hoffnungen back to her normal self, But Hoffnungen didn't notice any difference between when Leanne and her made those plans, to that very second. She may have felt different, but emotion and attitude are two completely different things to Hoffnungen. "Pancakes and Bacon! Yay!"

Austria smiled as looked at the German nation as she shoved all the food as she could into her mouth and attempting to chew, but failing. "Hoffnungen... When you're done eating, there's something I have to show you..."

Hoffnungen manages to swallow what she has in her mouth and speak. "Yeah yeah, Ass-hat... It better be something cool... Like zombie movies!"

Austria put his head in his hand and sighed quietly. "And where did you hear about Zombies?"

Someone in my nation told me that they were planning on making a movie aboot the zombie apocalypse, so I asked what it was and I got an answer" Austria stood from his chair and starts walking out of the kitchen, stopping in front of the door. "Hoffnungen. Meet me in my room. Don't forget" And he continued walking o his room.

Hoffnungen had maple syrup all over her face and pieces of pancake in her hair. Hungary wiped her up before she left the table to see what Austria had. "What the fuck do you want Ass-hat?"

Austria looked at her from the bed he was sitting on. "Prussia wanted me to give you this." Austria reached into his side table drawer and pulled out a gift wrapped in Prussian blue wrapping paper. Hoffnungen walks over and take the gift from Austria and looks at it closely.

"So Gramps wants me to have whatever is in this box?" She shook the box in an attempt to guess what was inside, but she could hear was the sound of metal hitting cardboard. "What the hell is this?"

Austria shrugs with a smile and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Only one way to find out. Right Hoffnungen?"

Hoffnungen nodded and unwrapped the box. The lid was on the top and she slowly put her hand on it to lift it up and see whatever was inside. She peeked in the box and pulled out a weird looking necklace. "What the hell is this?" It looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she saw it. But Austria did, and he looked closely at it.

"Why would he give you this?" Austria said as poked the metal necklace. It made a weird cross symbol.

"What the fuck is it, Ass-hat?"

"The Iron cross..."

Hoffnungen blinked, trying to recall ever hearing about the iron cross, but not being very successful. "Whats... The Iron cross?"

"The only two Germanic nations who have this is Germany and Prussia... Or at least... He use to have it..."

Hoffnungen admired the craftsmanship in the detail and cut metal. "Why would he give this to me?"

"Prussia was dissolved along time ago... Afterwards, he never wore it... But now there's a new Germanic..."

Hoffnungen nodded and put the cross on. "I look... Fucking fabulous!"

**I am so sorry for those of you who read this earlier! My computer did something stupid! Please forgive and my computers stupidity (And by my computers, i mean mine)**


	20. Smashed Dreams

Ch20

Hoffnungen wore her new possession all day. Austria knew something must have been wrong with Prussia for him to give away his iron cross. He tried to call him on his phone, but he didn't answer. Hungary also got worried for Prussia's safely, even though they didn't get along very well. Hoffnungen went to her room to wait for her fairy, but after awhile, remembered the news from a few days past, and started reading some history. She found all sorts of discoveries that many people made. Thousands and millions of years! She loved reading and finding out more about all the nations. Italy, Hungary, England, America, Lithuania, Greece, Egypt. All of them. There were some though that she couldn't find anything on. Like Germany and Russia. "Hey, Ass-hat! Where did my book on Lichtenstein go?"

"Isn't it on your bookshelf?"

"I checked there and it's missing! You took it, Didn't you?"

"No. I don't read about history because I lived it"

"Well it's only the year 3035! I'm only 15 and you still make fun of my age! You were this age at some point too, Ass-hat!"

"Yes, but more was going on at that point."

Hoffnungen threw the closest book she could find right at Austria's head. Then she read the cover when it hit the ground. It was nothing more than the book she had been searching for. "Here it is!"

Austria picked up a book from the mess on the ground. When did you get so many books?"

Hoffnungen smiled as she jumped up on her bed and opened to the first page. "Most of these are books that the library gave me. There books that the library was going to throw out but I took home."

Austria looked at the book in hand. "You found a book on the Roman empire? Italy would love to see this"

Hoffnungen smiled and nodded as she continued reading. "He misses Grandpa a lot. I can't blame him"

Austria smiled as he looked up at the girl who had her nose in the book. "You are so cute when you don't try to be offensive to people."

"What the hell are you talking aboot?! Don't you fucking dare insult me you pig nosed little shit!"

A few days later, Hoffnungen picked a book up from the library about sculpting. She used some money she earned at her island to buy the materials and immediately got to work. "What should I make?"

Hungary knocked on the locked door to tell her that dinner was ready. "Hoffy? Dinners ready."

Hoffnungen nodded. "Thank you, I'll be there in a minute"

Hungary smiled as she slowly made her way to the table. Hoffnungen looked at the calender, hoping for inspiration. She saw that it was only a few weeks until mothers day. "I know! I'll make something for Hungary! She's always so nice!"

Hoffnungen looked down at her pencil and paper and jolted down ideas for her soon to be masterpiece.

It took her awhile to make and perfect but it was amazing when she finished, and she still had 3 days until mothers day. She wanted to keep it secret, so she hid it under her bed. Austria was going to be out with Hungary until about 12:00PM on Mothers day. She wandered around the house until she came across the piano. Since Austria and Hungary weren't home, she figured to give it a try. She slowly sat on the stool. This was the closest to the piano ever since the day she found out about her sister. She took a deep breath and slowly pressed down on the keys. She gradually got faster with the song and eventually was already playing like a professional. She had watched Austria without him noticing her for years, and finally she finds another talent. Piano. Finally she decides to add a personal twist to the song and as soon as she does, notices that the song seemed very familiar. She listened to the song, but it didn't seem familiar. Finally she decided to sing to the song she came up with using the Japanese part of her. _''Mawaru mawaru te o totte mawaru chikyuu rondo, Anata no shinzō no kodō ni awa sete odoru,Anata no kao ni emi o ukabete bēkon o kamu, mawaru mawaru chikyuude, Guten Tag, Hetalia.''_ She knew this song from somewhere but she couldn't think of where. She soon gave up remembering and enjoyed herself. "Maybe I can sing a song on the piano for her?"

It was the day of Hungary and Austria's return and Hoffnungen was getting the entire place set up. She had three hours left and she set up the table. Two hours and she put little pink and red hearts that said "Happy Mothers day, Hungary" on them. One hour left and she put the sculpt in the wrapped box and put it in the window. Finally, What she had been waiting for for the last hour. She was dressed up in regular clothes. Her t-shirt and Jeans that she wore when her and Austria met. She opened the door and saw the married couple holding hands and smiling. They stepped inside and they both looked around the room to look at all the hearts filling the rooms. "Happy mothers day? You did this for me?" Asked Hungary and was answered with a nod.

"I have something to show you! Come on!"

Hungary giggled as she was pulled across the floor to the piano room. Austria was confused when he saw her in his stool. "Hoffnungen? What are you doing?" He asked. He wasn't mad. He didn't know what she was doing.

Hoffnungen stretched her fingers and swiftly pressed the appropriate keys in perfect timing and harmony. Hungary clapped quietly while Hoffnungen played. When she finished, Austria walked up to her and picked her up. "Why didn't you tell me you could play the piano?"

Hoffnungen shrugged. "I didn't figure it out until you guys left..."

Hungary poked her nose with her fingertip gently. "Well you are amazing! I loved it! This is so sweet Hoffnungen!" She exclaimed happily, smiling brighter with every word. Hoffnungen nodded with excitement.

"That's not all! I made you something!"

Once again, Hungary was giggling down the hallways as Hoffnungen dragged her and Austria followed. "Here! Open this!"

Hungary smiled and gladly accepted the gift from the smaller nation. She opened the lid to see a beautifully sculpted figurine of herself. She looked so amazing as a statue. "You made this?"

Hoffnungen giggled and nodded "Yes! Made it myself!"

Austria backed up a little bit to get a better look at the miniature sculpture and accidentally bumped into a bookshelf which fell over and pulled many of the hearts off the wall. When the decorations fell to the floor. Books flew everywhere and one even smashed the statue. Austria had one leg stuck under the bookshelf. Hungary went over to help Austria up, and Hoffnungen waited and watched. When Austria was free, they all looked at the pieces scattered all over the floor. Hoffnungen felt tears well up in her eyes and she tried to hide her face with her elbow. Hungary bent over and pat her back. "It was beautiful while it was here. I'm sorry you worked on that for nothing..."

Hoffnungen turned to face Austria who was holding his leg. "I hate you! You have no idea how fucking hard I've worked on that and tried to hide it! I put my sweat and blood in that and you smashed it! And you haven't even said sorry Ass-hat! Bitch! I fucking hate you!" And she turned and ran for her room.

**Yay! This story is ACTUALLY going somewhere! The next chapter should move a little quicker and be more interesting. Can you guess what happens? Ve~**


	21. It's time to grow up

Ch21

Austria followed the sobbing girl to her room. He knocked on the door to hear yelling in Italian and a pillow so soft hitting the door. "H-Hoffnungen? I really am sorry... I didn't mean to ruin everything..."

Hoffnungen pulled the door open for a brief second, then closed and locked it again. "Leave me alone you asshole!"

Austria knocked on the door again. "Hoffnungen... Please forgive me!"

Hoffnungen opened the door widely, but her appearance changed quite a bit, But her voice had stuck the same, which made her sound younger than she looked. "Go ruin some other persons shit, ass-hat!" Austria stared at the little girl, who has seemed to have grown up in the five seconds that the door was closed. "What?"

Austria's jaw dropped. How did this happen? Even when this happened ti Italy, it probably took a couple of hours for him to grow up. Why was she so quick in growing up? And why hasn't her voice changed yet? "Y-You... Grew up?"

Hoffnungen looked down at her state. "What the bloody fucking hell happened to me! Aren't I supposed to grow up slowly?!" Hoffnungen locked the door and ran to her mirror. "I look so mature!" But then her eyes reached her chest. "Why are these damned things so small?" She sat down on her bed and looked at herself through the mirror across from from her. "Besides my chest, I look good!" Finally her voice had changed from a deep and scratch, muscular voice changed more feminine in a matter of seconds. It was still deep. Deeper in fact, but it flowed more like most women. Her voice was still scratchy and scary like a Germans voice usually is, but a lot less than before.

Hoffnungen was so surprised when she heard her new voice. "This must be a dream... I don't sound like myself!" She put her fingers to her lips, and closed her eyes. "I don't sound as scary anymore... I might get use to this..."

She laid back on her bed. "But this still doesn't fix the sculpt I made for Hungary..." Hoffnungen lays there for a couple of minutes before she decides to stand up. She grabs the bag that her sisters belongings came in and packs up everything. She packs her things, her books, hair and tooth brush, paints and brushes and some of her art, then she grabs another bag and puts her the rest of her paintings inside, along with numerous other things. She left her things in her room to talk to Austria and Hungary.

"Hungary... She grew up! Her island is growing and her people are developing. She needs to make her own history..." Hoffnungen stood in the doorway of the kitchen. Shocked. She didn't know what to say as Austria and Hungary stared at her. They didn't know she listened in on the conversation.

"Y-Yeah... I'm leaving..." She said calmly, before dashing back to the empty room and grabbing her things. She didn't even look back at the two standing at the as she ran for the airport. She got on the first airplane to her island and sat quietly on the plane. She sat and thought and thought about what had happened. She just figured it would be alright. But after a couple of hours, She realized that for a nation to grow up, there country must have gotten a government. What kind of government did her people receive? Hopefully not a dictatorship... And the thought of a Monarchy and kings and queens and princes and princesses scared her. What if it WAS a Monarchy? She would have to work along side with them and be scared that one day they'll order her head off. And since nations don't die, she didn't know if her head would grow back or just be detached.

Finally the airplane landed and she looked around the streets. They weren't very different, and everyone seemed happy. Perhaps she was overreacting. She started walking around until she saw a poster on a light post. _Vote for me! _Was read with an unknown name written afterwards. "Presidents? So I'm a democracy?"

Hoffnungen smiled at the thought, when a familiar voice rung through the air. "Hoffnungen! Dude! Is that you? I can hardly recognize you!"

Hoffnungen turned around to see America standing there. "America? What a surprise!"

America ran up to the nation. She was really tall. She seemed o be as tall as Russia, maybe taller. "Wow! You are SO tall, Dude!"

"Y-Yeah... I'm surprised aboot this as much as you... I only grew up like this a few hours ago..."

America paused. "You mean... You grew up instantly? So far, the only known nations to have done that was me and Italy..."

Hoffnungen put her hand to her forehead "Yeah... I kinda guessed that..."

America smiled brightly. He held out his hand and grabbed Hoffnungen's. "So what brings you here?"

Hoffnungen smiled too, but hers was faked and sad like. "I'm moving here... Austria wanted me gone... And I didn't want to see his face after what he did to my present for Hungary..."

America pat her back, still stretching a smile across his face. "Well, if you need a place to stay, I'll be glad to let you stay with me until I leave."

Hoffnungen was about to speak when another voice is heard from the street behind her. "H-Hoffnungen? Y-You're okay!" Hoffnungen looked in the direction of the voice to see Kappa. What was she doing here?

"K-Kappa? Why the hell are you here?"

America backed away a bit and his bright smile disappeared. "W-Whats going on?"

"Hoffnungen... I truly am sorry for how I acted years ago... I was just so heart broken by your news..."

America put his hand on Hoffnungen's shoulder. "What is she talking about Dude?"

"How much have I told you aboot my sister?"

"You had a sister?"

"Leanne was your sister?"

Hoffnungen shrugged. "Y-Yeah... We formed an alliance and became sisters..."

America jumps up and down. "Another nation! Wow! I can't wait to meet her! Kappa and Hoffnungen look down at the ground, pain in their eyes and aches in their hearts. "Whats wrong?"

Hoffnungen grabs Americas hand and starts walking away from Kappa, leaving her behind. "I've decided that I'll accept your offer..."

America finally sensing the mood of the situation, tried to lighten things up. "Th-Thats great! Canada is going to be so glad to see you!"

Hoffnungen giggles quietly to herself. "And I'm going to be glad to see him."


	22. Guilt, Americans, and Secrets

Ch22

Once America and Hoffnungen got to the apartment, He yelled out to his brother. "Hey! Bro! We have a visitor!"

Canada slowly walked out from a hallway. "Who's that?"

Hoffnungen ran over and hugged him. "Canada! It's me! Hoffy!"

"Hoffnungen? You... You grew up?"

Hoffnungen nodded. "Only a few hours ago..."

Canada smiles and wraps his arms around the nation. It was hard to tell which was taller. "Instant? But not many nations change instantly."

Hoffnungen shrugged as she pulled away from the Canadian. "Anyways... Thank you so much for letting me stay again guys"

"W-Wait... She's staying?"

America grinned as he walked towards the two after locking the door. "Yeah, Bro! Besides, I didn't think you would mind having her over! You know, Because-" America was interrupted by Canada's fist in his stomach. As America was laying on the floor, Canada turned to look at the brunette.

"I'm sorry if a I seemed rude. I'm glad to have you over."

Hoffnungen looks at the American. He seemed in a lot of pain. "What was that all aboot?"

Canada smiles as he guided his guest to her room. "Nothing... He's okay. He'll be fine"

Hoffnungen nodded as she started walking away with te blonde. It's been too long since she's seen these people. She missed them a lot. "Oh! That reminds me..." The girl reached into her bag and pulled out the action figure she had been given a few years back. "Here, You should give this back to America."

Canada started shaking his head. "No. Keep it. He didn't even realize it went missing."

Hoffnungen smiled as she quietly put the plastic back into the bag and continued walking with Canada. "So, how have you guys been?"

"We've been good. America's been more of an idiot than usual though..."

Hoffnungen and Canada stopped in front of the room that Hoffnungen would be staying. "Do you know of any reasons?"

Canada nodded, but immediately shook his head. "N-No..."

Hoffnungen shook her head. "Do you really think I'm an idiot? Why is he being more of an idiot?"

Canada looked off to the side blushing. "I can't... I can't tell you..."

Hoffnungen grinned as she gently put her stuff on the ground. She ran up to the blonde and embraced him, making him blush brighter. She leaned to his ear, whispering her next sentence in it. "You don't have to lie to me. If there's something personal you don't feel like saying, you don't have to say it..."

The Canadian nodded. "T-Thanks... Here, let me help you..." He bent over and helped Hoffnungen unpack her bags. "There you go. Unpacked."

Hoffnungen made sure to thank him as he left the room. "Thank you very much, Canada..." And after he was gone, she sat on the bed in the corner. She looked out the window and looked at the flowers. They were the same kind as at Austria's house. She felt something familiar. Something she had felt everyday ever since... Leanne... "Why the fucking hell do I feel so fucking guilty?"

She pulled the blankets over herself. It wasn't quite dark, but she was exhausted from her trip. She wanted to sleep but she couldn't. She couldn't get the thought of Austria out of her head. The look on his face when he smashed the sculpture. He had never looked so ashamed in his life. He almost never looked ashamed at all. And then when she grew up. He looked as if he were... A father... Who had raised a perfect child and was the proudest father in the world... But then when she left him. Hen she left them there as they were talking about kicking her out. She didn't even look back. Not once. "What the hell is wrong with me? All I'm doing is sitting here being the guilty one... He smashed the sculpture..."

But it was only an accident...

"He always looked at me like a child!"

But he loved me...

"He tried to sell me to Spain for fucks sake!"

But he never tried to again...

"And then... The look of disappointment he gave me... When I saw him and Hungary for the last time... It was directed at me... I know it..."

But it looked more like he was disappointed in himself...

"Hoffnungen? Are you okay?" A voice broke Hoffnungen's concentration.

"A-America? Y-Yeah... I'm just fine..." She looked at the door with small trails of tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was completely oblivious to them.

"What'sup? You look down..."

Hoffnungen finally noticed the moisture and wiped it away with he sleeve of her t-shirt. She didn't even bother to change her clothes before leaving. "Nothing..."

America giggled as if it were a laughing matter, but he was very serious about the situation. "That's what they all say. But then, next thing you know, they're crying and sobbing and beating themselves up... Or worst..."

Hoffnungen looked back out the window. She sat up and sighed. "I'm just thinking aboot Austria... And how horrible he must feel..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No... Just leave me alone..."

America put his hand on the door knob. "Okie dokie." And he started to close the door.

"Wait!" She stopped the blonde from leaving the room. She sighed when she looked at the wall, on the opposite side of the room. "N-Never mind..."

He began closing the door again. "Alrighty then." But yet again, was stopped.

"Stay... I... I do want to talk aboot it..." And so the American opened the door wide open and sat next to the German. She explained exactly how she felt and how horrible and unlikable the sensation felt in her chest.

"Sounds to me like Guilt"

"I know it's guilt idiot... But I don't know why I feel so fucking guilty..."

America put his fingers to his chin and thought for a second. "Well... Maybe it's because you actually cared about him?"

Hoffnungen grabbed the pillow behind her and smacked him with it. "No, Fuck face! I don't give a single flying fuck aboot that shit hole of a bastard! He ruined my goddamned life!"

America stood up and walked over to the door. "Maybe this is one of those things that only you can figure out then, dude."And he shut the door gently behind him. Was it? Was it one of those things?

"Maybe you're right..."


	23. The bitter taste

Ch23

Hoffnungen fell asleep crying from her heart which she didn't know why was in so much pain. She had the dream from years ago about flying green things that held music from her sister, and betraying Austria... Betraying Austria... Was that what was wrong with her? "Why the hell am I waking up so god damned early?" She walked out to the hallway. She saw America walk to the kitchen and she followed. "What are you doing?"

America smiled and pat her head. "Making breakfast!" Then Canada ran into the room almost falling over.

"No! We are NOT having Hamburgers for breakfast!"

Hoffnungen walked over to the stove "Why don't you Ass-hats shut up. Or at least go somewhere else!"

Canada looks at the girl in amazement. "Wait... You can cook?"

Hoffnungen nodded. "Yup. I read many cook books one night so I could try to be a better maid for Austria... But I never got to test out my skills..."

America and Canada were surprised. They didn't know she could cook! This was amazing! "Th-that's amazing, Hoffnungen!"

And the girl shrugged. "I know. Just go somewhere so that I can concentrate and not have to worry aboot you guys starting a fire."

The two men both left and Hoffnungen got to work. "So... What should I make?" She had memorized so many recipes and different foods. It was hard to choose!

About two hours later, she came out of the kitchen. There were scrapes and burns from fingertip to neck, but she stayed in the kitchen until she perfected her two dishes. America wasn;t sure what to thik of her appearance. "Umm... Are you okay? You seem to be hurt really badly..."

She nodded to show that she was alright. "Don't worry aboot me... I'm just fine!"

Canada nodded and slowly took one of the round, blue spotted things. It tasted like angels had cooked the holy pancake drizzled with only the finest Canadian maple syrup in the world. "What is this? This is amazing!"

Hoffnungen smiled and began to sit on the couch in between the two. "I'm glad you like them. There blueberry scones"

Canada was about to pick up another when he finally realized what she said. "Nice joke! What are these?"

Hoffnungen picked up a piece of food from the other plate. It was pretty much a free for all. "Umm... Scones... These are scones..."

Canada nearly choked and Hoffnungen threw what food she had in her hand behind her to try to help him. The food landed on America's leg and he picked it up. "What's this?" Hoffnungen was busy trying to get the scone out of Canada's throat. America figured that Hoffnungen was helping him and that since he wouldn't know what he was suppose to do, it would be better not to help. He took a bite from the bread like thing and found that it wasn't only bread. "This is delicious! What is it?!"

Hoffnungen finally saved Canada and looked at the American. "Oh... That's Pirozhki!"

America's face turned from delight to confusion. "W-Where's this from?"

"Russia. Why?"

America spit the Pirozhki from his mouth and smashed it into the plate. "Russia? Why that Commie Bastard!"

Hoffnungen looked at the smashed plate and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with Russia?"

"H-He's a fucking Commie! Whats wrong with Russia... Sheesh!"

Hoffnungen picked up the plate with the Pirozhki, Grabbed America's face and forced his jaw open, and shoved a Pirozhki in his mouth. "So there's something wrong with Mother Russia, Huh? Well to let you know, Besides Germany and Austria, Russia has the most people living on this god damned island, so I would shut that little death wish of yours before you offend me again..."

"W-Wait! Y-You're Russian?! I-I'm so extremely sorry! I d-didn't mean to o-offend you!"

Canada coughed out what scones left in his mouth before turning head towards his brother. "You idiot... Why can't you just face the fact that you offend everyone?"

Hoffnungen looked at the Canadian. "And you think what you just said isn't offensive to him?"


	24. Your new home

Ch24

The Canadian stuffed his mouth up with scones in an attempt to shut himself up, which worked perfectly. "Now back to you, Asshole!" Hoffnungen continued her conversation with the American. "I don't want to hear anything about that "Commie bastard" again! I know I'm suppose to be a guest here, but you two don't seem to be the best of hosts!" The German scowled. She was furious with the offensive comment given from the blue eyed blonde in front of her. "Nothing about any other country either! I'm pretty much a part of every country! So don't even talk about them!"

The American nodded quickly, and the Canadian just sat there, looking very ashamed. "I-I'm sorry America... F-For what I said..."

Hoffnungen looked at him before glaring back at America who hadn't responded. "And what do you say to him?"

America hugged his brother and said quickly. "I forgive you bro!" He sounded scared, probably of Hoffnungen, yet he was smiling and that was good enough for her.

"So I guess this means you guys don't like my cooking..."

The two men shook their heads. "I-It's not that we don't like them... We just are surprised at how good they are..."

Hoffnungen looked back at Canada "Surprised? Why?"

America jumped up from the couch they were sitting in. "Not to offend you, because you really are an amazing chief, but England tries to make scones all the time and it always ends in a horrible fiery disaster!"

"But that doesn't mean all scones are bad. England probably just doesn't know the recipe..."

"H-He follows the recipes... They never work..."

Hoffnungen just shrugged. "I'm sure it's not that bad, But I'm glad that you guys like my cooking!"

The men in the room nodded and each started eating again. They looked much happier that it seemed almost unrealistic. Just moment ago they were terrified, but now they're acting as if she hadn't yelled, as if she hadn't scared them. Is this how quickly the emotions of a nation can change? She definitely changed emotions quickly. But she thought is was just her and her small heart.

The next day, Hoffnungen was in high spirits. She got to find out who her new boss was. Whoever was elected president would be the one who told her what to do. But at least she would get a decent house paid by the government. After the election results were revealed she heard the name of the president and she left the apartment. Not without saying goodbye.

"I'm really going to miss you guys..."

The American laughed as the three stood by the door, waiting for the taxi to pick her up and take her to her new home. "Don't worry dude! We'll have to come and visit! You're way too cool not to!"

Canada nodded. "Oui. And the scenery here is beautiful! We'll come and visit anytime!"

The taxi arrived and she was taken to a moderate sized house. When she walked inside. She saw the president holding the keys to her house, sitting on a couch in the living room. "Aha! You must be Hoffnungen. I've been expecting you." He had a kind smile. His hair was a light brown and his eyes were gray. His attitude was obviously American, so he must be use to Democracy. "I would like to talk to you."

Hoffnungen walk through. She looked around a bit as she walked over to him. The walls were a hideous shade of green, and the floor was wooden boards. Finely polished and made so they don't leave splinters. She sat down and looked at the man. "G-Guten tag, Sir."

The president just smiled and began speaking again. "I know you're probably very confused since you only arrived a few days ago. You're probably not use to talking to important people except nations, am I right?"

Hoffnungen nodded. "S-Si..."

"Call me either Ted or Mr. Whitman. And you don't have to feel so nervous around me, Alright?"

Hoffnungen nodded yet again. She wanted this conversation to end, and soon. "Y-Yeah, Okay."

Ted stood up to leave as he walked to the door he made a few last comments. "Tomorrow, I'll come back to discuss and compromise working schedules and what not. Also, I'll make sure that you get some money to fix up the place a bit. Make it feel like home." And with that, he left. Hoffnungen looked around.

"Everything's changing so much... How the fuck-" She stopped herself from continuing. She couldn't even recognize herself anymore. She couldn't stand the sound of her own voice speaking the way it was. "I-I should try to be more positive from now on. M-Maybe being a nation won't be too bad!"

**Sorry about the short chapter, and the long wait! I've been really busy and I hope you guys can understand. Thank you for reading, waiting, and all the nice things that you guys say! Keep up the wonderful reviews! But don't hesitate to tell me something I should improve on or any idea's you guys might have! Have a great day, Aru!**


	25. The first meeting in Japan (Part 1)

Ch.25 **I'm SO sorry about how late this is! Open office was being a jerk and turned ALL MY FREAKING LETTERS AND SPACES INTO HASHTAGS! SO I HAD TO START ALL OVER! Anyways... Enjoy this chapter, Da? ^J^** So Hoffnungen and Ted discussed her schedule. Monday through Friday, no holidays. He then gave her his phone number, along with America and Canada's. "I forgot to tell you, But America and Canada have requested to be your allies." Hoffnungen took te piece of paper and smiled. "Of coarse! I would love to be allied with them! They're so sweet!" Ted smiles and quietly left. A week later, Hoffnungen received the money that she was promised and went shopping. She bought Lime Green, Sunflower yellow, and pitch black paint for the walls, and a pale yellow for the guest room. Her room was green, the Sunflower was for the living room and the black was for the bathroom. The kitchen walls were already white. Next was furniture. A nice bed, she didn't have to pay as much as a double bed would cost because she was looking for a single and all they seemed to have were doubles. A side table, and coffee table. A computer desk, a computer and some more cooking utensils. She got a few notebooks, pencils, pens, paints and brushes and Later she bought a cell phone and added the three numbers to her contacts list. Then she went and bought some clothes. She got the boots that were white with the same flaps as her sisters old shirt. She also bought some sleeves that didn't quite fit, so she got straps to help keep them up, and black and white leggings and scissors to cut her hair from the wavy hair she has had for so many years. After that, she looked at herself in a mirror. Something wasn't quite right. She removed the heart hairpin from her head and moved it her side, on the outer layer of her shirt. She looked great. Short hair, white shirt, sleeves, skirt, shoes. And the Iron Cross. Oh how she wished she could see Prussia again. Apologize for always calling him old and Grandpa just because he was Albino. Finally she snapped out of it and headed to the book store to buy new books. When she entered, she saw lots of history books and books on how to paint professionally. She bought lots for painting, And history on all the nations she could think of. Russia, America, Canada, Italy, England, France, China, Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, Bulgaria, Romania, Prussia and Germany. Finally, she reached the shelves for Japan, and picked up a few from there, and saw something intriguing. "Manga? Whats this?" She opened the book and saw the page said "You're reading the manga the wrong way!" She looked at the instructions and began reading it correctly. After about an hour, she bought the rest of the series, along with a few others, bought the books, and went home. After going home, she didn't know what to do. The furniture wasn't going to come in until a few days later. She looked at her phone and decided to call Canada. She didn't know if he was busy, but she just wanted to talk to him again. She called the Canadian and waited for the phone to either end the call, or for him to answer his phone. After a while, the ringing stopped and she heard a familiar voice speak through the other end. "Umm... B-Bonjour? Who is this?" Hoffnungen smiles and jumped up and down. "Canada! It's me! Hoffnungen!" "H-Hoffnungen!? I'm so glad to talk to you again!" Hoffnungen could hear the excitement in his voice and smiled. "Me too! How are you doing?" "I'm great! Merci! How are you?"\ "I'm good, thank you too! Hoffnungen and Canada were talking for hours. About their day, their mood, the weather, climate, and important news. "Hey, Hoffy. There's a world meeting in a week. You should come!" Hoffnungen thought for a moment. She had never been to one and she really wanted to go. The president had mentioned something about her trying to go to one soon, but maybe it wasn't the time. But she could still feel her lips form the words. "Where is it?" "The next one is in Japan." "Alright. I'll try to be there" "Great!" Hoffnungen could hear how exited he was, even though he was doing a good job of being quiet and hiding it. "I'm glad you're coming" Hoffnungen nodded. During the week, nothing really happened. She went to work with the President, Went home, ate, entertained herself until bedtime. But today was the day of the trip to Japan for the world meeting and she was excited. She held out her special airplane ticket that nations get so they don't have to pay for a ride and they get special seats, and then she was on her way to Japan. She finally got there and went to her hotel. It wasn't very big. It didn't seem like any other nations were there. She went to her room, and from an exhausting trip, fell asleep instantly. When she woke up, she got dressed in the usual. White flaps with black button, iron cross around her neck, short hair brushed with bangs and these weird hairs that came across the top of her ear and came down to her neck like a ribbon swaying in the wind. Next was her sleeves and straps, leggings and carefully set her hairpin on her skirt. She left the room and went to the meeting building. It was a big building and made her feel slightly uncomfortable. But she still walked inside. She saw many people walking, but she had to find a specific room. Finally she found it and as she was entering it, she bumped into someone and fumbled over. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Miss... Prease forgive me" She looked up from the ground to see a young man with short black hair and emotionless brown eyes. "Are you arright miss?" He held out a hand to her and helped her back up to her feet. "Umm... H-Hai..." The man started back into the room. "I'm sorry miss, but you can't come into this room. This room is for speciar personner onry." "Well, I;m suppose to be in this room for a meeting." "You are?" The mans eye's widened. "Are you a nation?" "Actually, Hai, I am" He started looking as though his body was confused, but not those dead eyes. "T-Then, Why do you keep speaking Japanese?" Hoffnungen smiled widely and continued walking into the room, the man beside her. "Well, I'm actually part Japanese. I'm also part Italian, American, Canadian, Austrian, Russian, Lithuanian, Latvian, Estonian, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Icelandic, English, Chinese, French, Indian-" The man interrupted her. "Ah, I see now." "Oh! What nation are you?" "Oh... I'm sorry about that... I'm Japan" Hoffnungen's eye widened with excitement. "Oh! So you're the one I have to thank for manga and Anime! Oh thank you! Arigato!" "W-Werr, I'm grad you riked them." 


	26. The first meeting in Japan (Part 2)

Ch26

**Okay, so... Yeah... Sorry aboot that last chapter and being in a huge clump... I put paragraphs in I swear, but once again, Open Office was being a jerk and decided not to let them count. So hopefully Open Office will behave and let me successfully upload this. Enjoy, Eh!**

Sitting in the chair with her name. She and Japan were the first ones one there and only they two had showed up yet. He was sitting in a chair farther away and she decided to see would sit next to you. She looked at her left first. She saw the name Lovino Vargas. "Lovino Vargas?" Then she looked at her right. "Who's... Ivan Braginsky?" She was very confused. Finally she heard the door open and saw Canada walk through the door. "Canada!"

Canada looked in surprise for a moment before realizing it was Hoffnungen. "Hoffy! You made it!" He yelled. But since he was pretty quiet so was his yelling. She stood up and embraced him. He seemed glad to see her.

"Hey, Canada. All these nameplates have human names. Who's Ivan Braginsky?"

Canada seemed surprised you didn't know. "He's Russia. What do you mean by all the nameplates have human names. Every nation has a human name."

She didn't know. She didn't know that the nations had human names. She didn't have one herself. "They do? But... I don't have one..."

"You don't?" Canada looked in her eyes, confused. "But all nations get one when their people find them, or another nation. Why didn't Austria or one of your friends in the nation give you one?"

"I guess they didn't know..."

Canada pat your back. "It's alright. You can come up with one yourself. What's a good name that's often used in your country?"

She stood there and thought for a minute. "Well... 2 names I've got are Leonie and Lilli, But I don't know..."

Canada, turned a small pink and looked away. "T-Those are actually... B-Beautiful."

She looked up to him smiling, "Really? I thought they were pretty ordinary..."

"What?" He looked back at her and held her hands in his, staring into her eyes. "But they really are beautiful."

"Alright, but what aboot a last name?"

Canada stood up straight and let go of her hands. "Easy. What was Austria's last name?"

Suddenly the door opened again. "Edelstien. That's my last name."

Hoffnungen's eye widened and looked away. She was scared. She knew she was a dishonor to him and Hungary who followed suit. "H-Hoffnungen?"

Hoffnungen could only stare in terror. What would they think? What would they do? Should she just go sit down or talk to them? She decided the best thing to do was run away. All she could do after sitting was mentally beat herself up like a bully to a wimp. _I'm stupid. I shouldn't have come here. This was a big mistake. They hate me. I wish they didn't come. _Finally someone sat left of her. She looked over to see a dark haired brunette. She looked at him for a second. "Oh! You must be Italy's big brother Romano! It's very nice to meet you!" Sh then extended her hand, offering her friendship to the man and forgetting what she was thinking about mere seconds ago.

He looked over at her and shook her hand. "Si. And who may you be, Bella?"

Bella? Oh why did he call her Bella? Hoffnungen flushed bright red and put her hand down. "S-Si... I-Indeed. I-I'm... L-Lilli Leonie..."

Romano looked at her shocked. "L-Liony? That's a weird last name for an Italian."

Hoffnungen shook her head. "B-But I'm mostly German! And that's not my last name!"

"Then what is it?" Hoffnungen was about to say Edelstein, but didn't want him to know that she use to live with Austria. Then she remembered the man next to her on the other side. He was Russia, right? And she has mostly Russian blood besides German. And she knew exactly would be her last name. "Umm... You okay there?"

"K-Kovalsky... My name is Lilli LEONIE Kovalsky..." That was a pretty common last name in Russia, right?

"That... That's actually not quite as bad as I thought it would be..."

"As bad as you though it would be?" Hoffy was getting pissed off. Was he making fun of her name? Her eyes burned with the flames of an angry goddess of war. Like Enyo from the Greek myths and Legends.

"Well, I mean you're related to the potato bastard. Of coarse I thought your name was going to be pretty bad. But it isn't."

_Potato bastard!? Who the hell does this little shit think he is!? Making fun of a girls heritage! _Finally, Romano saw Canada duck under a table, knowing this won't end well from experience. "Who the fucking hell do you think you are, you little shit!? You think it's alright to make fun of my family because Germany eats potatoes!? Well how would you like it if I called you a pasta eating little shit!? Huh!?" She had crawled above him, causing him to shrink down in his seat from fear. He was terrified. "I hope you choke on a meatball you pasta eating little shit!"

Hoffnungen looked up to see that not only was Canada, Austria, Hungary and Japan were staring, but Germany, Italy, and a few other people walked in and was shocked, except one man who just continued walking and smiling. He was blonde and really tall. He had a pinkish-Grey scarf on and was walking towards the seat on her right. As he sat down, she used him to cover up, and try to hide from everyone who was staring.

"Privet. Who are you?"

"Umm... H-Hi... I-I'm Lilli Leonie Kovalsky"

The Russian smiled wider and the Italian was basically under the table. "Kovalsky? So you're Russian?"

"Actually I'm Russian, German, American, Canadian, English, Lithuanian, Icelandic, Danish, Norwegian, Finnish, Swedish, Japanese, Chinese, French, Latvian, Estonian, Turkish, Egyptian, Greek, Italian-" The brunette on the other side of her interrupted.

"How the hell are you related to me AND that potat- I-I mean G-Germany!? You're so scary and me and Feliciano aren't scary at all!"

Suddenly Japan began speaking. "Umm. Konnichiwa. Kiku Honda speaking. May I have your sirence and attention? We have a new nation joining us today. Hoffnungen-san?"

Hoffnungen looked around confused and stood up. "Aha... G-Guten tag? Umm.. Ciao, Privet, Ni hao, Bonjour-"

"Hoffnungen-san. Why don't you terr us your human name?"

"I'm... L-Lilli Leonie Kovalsky."

"And maybe a bit more about yourserf"

What was there to tell? She grew up as a maid and became an independent nation. "Umm... Well... I-I like all sorts of food and music. I use to be a big fan of classical, but recently became pretty interested in pop, techno and anything made in Japan. I love Anime and Manga and Vocaloid. I'm mostly German but I'm also Russian, Italian, Canadian, American, And many more nationalities too!"

Every eye was on her. She looked around to see that. "Does anyone have any questions for Rirri-san?"

One hand shot up. It was a man with a mop of blonde hair and emerald green eyes and font 64 bold size eyebrows. "Umm... Is that your dinosaur?" He pointed at a corner behind Hoffnungen. She had never seen that dinosaur before, but she looked kinda like a puppy in T-Rex form. Her skin was a maroon and she had blue eyes. She may never had seen her, but she seemed like she was made for her. "I've never seen her before." The dinosaur came up and lifted your hand with her snout. "Aww! But she's so cute!"

England looked terrified. Everyone else laughed except a blonde with purple and a blonde with red. She could hear another blonde who was sitting next to the green eyed man. "Ohonhonhon! It looks like Angleterre has a new friend to imagine his flying mint bunnies!"

"Shut it, Frog!"

"I'm guessing those two are England and France? Hey fuck faces!" She yelled. Hoffnungen was fed up. "Either be nice or shut the fuck up!"

They both instantly sat back in their seats. Meanwhile, the dinosaur sat right behind Hoffnungen and fell asleep, just like a puppy.

Everyone else was just talking about problems in their nations, when America came up with an idea. "Hey! Why don't we-" Germany instantly interrupted him.

"Nein! We will not make a super hero to fix all our problems!"

"But it would be super cool dude!" Hoffnungen came into the conversation.

"Umm... Ja... So tell us when you magic a way to give people super powers, call me and tell me how. Until then , it is out of the question."

"Come on dude! You're suppose to back me up!"

"Nein. I'm suppose to be your friend. That doesn't mean I'm going to agree with all of your stupid idea's. Désolé, but nein."

After a long meeting ending with Hoffnungen being crushed between Russia and Canada, she walked home, her new dinosaur following closely behind.

**Finally! I hope you guys finally understand how the shipping is going to work if you know aboot if. If not, you can always look at the pairings or wait possibly 80 or more chapters for this. Sorry aboot taking so long. I was working on a thing for my Germano fic that was taking forever to make so I made that a page short.**

**Translations:**

**Bella=Beautiful/Good looking -Italian**

**Si=Yes -Italian**

**Privet-Hello/Hi -Russian**

**Konnichiwa=Good afternoon -Japanese**

**Guten Tag= Hello/Hi -German**

**Ciao= Hello/ Hi -Italian**

**Ni hao =Hello/hi -Chinese**

**Bonjour =Hello/hi -French**

**Nein= No -German**

**Désolé= Sorry -French**

**You did enjoy this chapter, Da? ^J^**


	27. Canadian Please

Ch27

Hoffnungen sat in her room, staring. At what regular people would think she looking at was a wall, she saw a dinosaur. It had red leathery skin with a yellow belly. She had a pink ribbon tied at the top of her head and around her neck like a pet and blue eyes. Her teeth were sharp and long like a T-Rex should. After a few minutes she responded. "Who are you?" The T-Rex just stood there. She obviously didn't know. "Where are you from?" And more silence filled the darkly lit room. "Do you... Not understand me?" And the T-Rex shook her head, saying she could. "Then... What are you doing here? Are you... Here for me?" And the T-Rex nodded and wagged her long tail. "Are you like a pet sent to me or something?" The T-Rex continued nodding and wagging her tail. "Who sent you? Was it Leanne?" The T-Rex continued. "Well then! I guess I should give you a name!" And after a minute, she thought of the perfect name. "Twinkle! Your name is Twinkle!" Twinkle started jumping around, loving her new name. Being named at all really. Hoffnungen walked up to her new friend and started gently petting her snout. "You're so beautiful! I'm glad to have you as part of my very small family! Just me, you, Leanne, and Shojen! Which reminds me! I need to feed him!" She walked back to her room and and put the food in the bowl. He was doing just fine and healthy. She heard her phone ring and decided to answer it, seeing it was Canada.

"Hey Lilli! Its Matthew!"

"Is that your real name? I never got to see yours at the world meeting"

"Huh? Oh oui. My Human name is Matthew Williams"

"Alright then. Well what did you call me for, Matty?"

"M-Matty? I-Uh..." She could tell that Matthew was nervous. More nervous than usual. "Uh... I-I just wanted to see... I-If you wanted to go on a date with me..."

Hoffnungen nearly dropped her phone. She was very surprised. "I... I-I guess, I mean it can't hurt, right?"

Hoffnungen could hear an excited yell on the other side, but since it was Canada it was more like he was yelling while surrounded by millions of sleeping lions. "Hey Al! She said sure!" And another yell, although you couldn't make out what it was, but she guessed it was America.

A few days later, She found herself at the front door of a cabin in the middle of the freezing cold. Living more towards the equator, she was colder than most up in Northern North America. She knocked at the door to wait a few minutes. Afterwards, the sounds of footsteps quickly made their way to the door until it reached their destination and the door flung open. "Lilli! You're here!"

"You asked me on a date and I said yes. Why wouldn't I be here?" She gave a small smile.

"O-Oh! L-Let me invite you in... S-Sorry about keeping you in the cold for so long... I forgot how close to the equator you are..."

"It's okay Matty! Don't apologize for something like keeping me outside a little long. It's not like I was going to freeze to death if I was out there for an extra thirty seconds."

Canada just blushed slightly and closed the door. "Ah~ O-Oui... I guess you're right..."

The blonde showed the brunette around his home and eventually wound up on the couch watching a movie. Neither of them were actually paying attention to it because they just enjoyed the company. He had an arm around her shoulder and her head was laying on his chest.

"Hey, Hoffy... Why did you say you would come over on a date with me?"

Hoffnungen was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you agree to this? Was it because you felt bad for me? Or maybe because you thought it wouldn't hurt to give us a shot or... Was it because you actually really like me?"

Hoffnungen just searched in her heart for a way to put it without hurting him, because she had figured out the moment she heard him ask her out that he liked her. "Well... Because I do feel something very special in my heart for you. I don't know exactly if its just me wanting you to be my best friend or more but it's definitely special."

Canada just nodded. He understood that he couldn't control how she felt but also knew there was still a chance to be with the nation. Canada's mind was thinking of so many things between stuff with his country to his family and finally to the nation next to her watching the movie he didn't even realize what he said. The only reason he knew was Hoffnungen was staring at him with eyes wide with happiness and bright red painted on her cheeks. "S-Sorry... I guess I spaced out. What did I say?"

Hoffnungen cuddled up to his chest, trying to hide the blush by covering her face with her sleeve. "You said that... You love me."

Matthew nearly jumped from his seat when he heard that. He was so embarrassed. "I-I-I-I'm so sorry. I just. I spaced out. I'm sorry."

Hoffnungen giggled in a girly way that Canada wasn't use to. He had met her as a nation like Romano but now she was giggled like a Japanese school girl. "Don't apologize. I'm glad to hear that actually. I might be in love with you too but, I don't really know what love feels like so I wouldn't know."

He just stared at her for the rest of the movie. She hadn't looked up at him at all so she wouldn't notice anyways. Looking at all her features he could see through her hair. The way her nose wasn't that big in a cute sort of way. The slimness of her jaw and the way her green eyes shone like emeralds. Then his eyes moved to her ahoge. He knew exactly what it did since he had one to so he made sure not to touch it. After the movie ended, Matthew looked up and away so Lilli wouldn't find out he was staring at her. Staring at people is rude. Even if they were a stunningly beautiful as Lilli. The thought of her face made him blush slightly. "So what now Matty?" He looked back down at her. She still had a thick German like accent but was also really sweet like French. "Matty?" And the shape of her lips. They looked so vulnerable, and without noticing his own actions, he began to lean towards Hoffnungen. Her eyes began to widen as his lips got closer and closer. She was able to think for a split second and though 'Why the hell not?' and leaned closer to him, connecting their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss.

They sat there like that for a few seconds. Minutes. Until Matthew pulled away for air and realized what he just did. "I'm so so sorry! You said you didn't know and I stole your first kiss! I'm so sorry, Lilli!"

"It's alright Matthew. You're a really good kisser." She giggled again and kissed his cheek. "So what now?"


	28. Announcement!

AUTHOR ANNOUNCMENT!

Hey! I'm sorry for not writing in over a month for any of my stories! I've been doing a lot lately with less time I'm able on the computer. I've been working on MMD and making a video game and I've been socializing with my Internet friends more. I'm sorry and I'll try to get the chapters up! Once again, I'm so so sorry! ((Canadian moment much?)) See ya!


	29. Fifty long years to this

Hoffnungen was sitting in her room. She hadhad a lot of fun the day before and couldn't get the events out of her head.

After Matthew and Hoffnungen shared a tender moment and a kiss, they went out for a nice small, dinner. Of coarse Canada gave her a warner coat to wear and held her close the whole walk there.

Lilli smiled brightly and hugged her knees, laying her head on her newest friend, Twinlkle the Dino. She talked to Twinkle about her amazing night, then smiled happily and cuddled her close.

"Did you do anything fun?"

Twinkle only huffed in response, she was unable to speak.

"You look so pretty with those bows and ribbons."

Twinkle made a small noise that resembled a sighed of happiness.

Lilli smiled and looked around. "Things have changed so much ever since Hoffnungen was created. People use to be free and happy... Now there are prices and police and laws... What could have happened?"

Twinkle snorted

"You weren't there for that, right... I forgot. I'm sorry." Lilli sighed and looked At the time. "Time to make dinner. Although, I don't think I have any food. I'll need to go out and buy some."

Lilli got dressed in her white tank top with the flaps. The layered skirt. The long white boots and striped tights. Her haorpin that ppinned to her skirt, and brushed out her hair, avoiding the curl. Lastly, she put on her sleeves, strapped them on, and headed outside. "I'll be back, Twinkle!"

She was heading home. She had one haul. The merchants gave her a deal on tomatoes and potatoes she couldn't refuse. And the croissants? how cheap was that? There were blueberrues that costed one coin a pound. Only one for a pound! and some meats like bacon and beef were only fifty a slab. That was some cheap deals for high quality beef and bacon. Maybe Twinkle would like some.

After that thought, Lilli felt herself hit something.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" She looks to see who she bumped into to see familiar black hair and green eyes. "Kappa..?"

The girl looked at her curiously. Upon closer examination, Hoffnungen realized the girl wasn't her dear friend. "I-I'm sorry! You looked like someone else!"

"You knew my grandma? Her name was Kappa too. She was from America but moved here about fifty years ago when the first settlers arrived."

Fifty years? It had been that long ever since she first met Austria? That meant that Leanne must have died around forty five years ago and she left about thirty. She's been avoiding Austria and Hungary so long. When was the Las time she wore her Iron Cross? Or even seen her uncle Prussia?

"Uh... So you must be her granddaughter. I am a... An old friend of hers. I was here when she arrived here. Can you tell me where she is? How is she?"

The girl sighed and looked away. "She's long gone. She had a heart attack when I was five. About thirteen years ago."

Hoffnungens expression turned sour. Kappa was gone now too? LeAnn dies and Kappa has a heart attack. Figures. "O-Oh... I haven't seen Kappa since a long time ago... When my sister died and Kappa... Kappa wasn't happy about it."

The black haired girl looks as if she had seen a ghost before speaking. "Y-You wouldn't be... The girl who took her friend away, would you?"

"Took her friend? You mean Leanne? K-Kappa insisted that I brought her to Austria! I know Leanne died but-but-" Lilli got tears In her eyes. The thought of those men in black came to mind. After forty five years those pictures still haunted her and depressed her.

"I would never hurt Leanne! Leanne was my sister! I loved her! I-"

The girl quickly reaches at the ground with a big rock in hand, and throws it at her. "You destroyed my grandmas' life! You kidnapped her only friend and murdered her!"

Hoffnungen runs away before too much damage is done.

She walks through the door and shuts it, sliding down the smooth wood with a sigh. She hears footsteps as Twinkle approaches her and rubs her snout against the soft hair of the crying nation.

Hoffnungen couldn't handle this. She was constantly reminded of her failure of a country, failure of a maid, failure of a daughter, failure of a sister and failure to herself.

"Why the bloody hell does everyone hurt me! Why do they think I hurt them when all I do is help!"

Twinkle backs away from the yelling and lays on the floor, sad.

"Twinkle... I'm sorry... How about some bacon? I'm sure you'll feel better after you eat."

**Hi guys! Just want to say that I'm so happy to be back! I lost the info for this account and started writing on wattpad! I won't have anything uploaded yet but I do I'll leave the links! I know its been uh... I think about a year or two but I promise I thought about this fanfic a lot! I reread some of the chapters and said to myself "Wow I thought this was good plot?" But some parts weren't too bad. Most of the problems were grammatical, spelling, or mistyping errors, or just a by Ch of cliches. Sorry for the terrible writing! For those of you reading 'CreepyPASTA~' I will be discontinuing it and my Germano fanfic might be later on or just held back, but I'm going to be writing this one down a lot more!**


End file.
